Land of Pretend
by trilliumgt
Summary: On a mission to Rain, Neji and TenTen play pretend in a more grown up kind of way. T/N and a little bit of Sas/Sak. Extra genre: Humor/adventure/drama
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey, I'm banging these stories out like crazy! Who's on a roll? ME! I have three up right now but I will have four and they are all written already so none of that incomplete crap. I hate that most about writers that don't finish. This is My first multi-chapter TenTen and Neji fic. Yay! Really happy with how this came out. No OCC except for Lee at some points because his enthusaism drives me insane and he's annoying to write. It's about ten chapters and there is a sequel.**_

 _ **If you like TenTen and Neji fics, I have one-shots called Waiting and Waking. They are a two part one-shot. Take a look.**_

 _ **Summary: A mission brings the team to Rain where they must wait undercover. TenTen and Neji begin to find that playing pretend is a lot better than reality. T/N and a little bit of Sas/Sak.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

TenTen had waited for this moment. A mission. Finally a mission worth her time. It's been eight months and D-ranks were not cutting it. C-ranks weren't coming close. B-ranks held some interest for a minute or two.

No. This was an S-rank mission. And she was ready for it. She packed every weapon in her arsenal, staying up all night to sharpen and clean, placing them in order just the way she liked. She couldn't wait to use the new ones she had recently bought. This would be it. She felt brand new again.

TenTen hurried into the Hokage's office, slowing upon meeting familiar faces. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Lee had managed to make it here before her. She glanced at the clock but she wasn't late. She stepped in line beside her teammates only to find that the Hokage himself wasn't sitting at his desk.

"He's late?" She whispered.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Isn't he always?"

Lee tried to contain his excitement, "I can't wait to hear it. What will it be? Taking out an evil villain? Restabilizing a disabled country? To what will our honed talents be put to use?"

She leaned backward, noticing the quiet Team Seven. Sasuke Uchiha stood silent and still at the end of the line.

She leaned in to Neji, "What's he doing here?"

He gave his own weary glance but then straightened his lavender eyes ahead, "I doubt he's coming."

There was whispering on the other end. She leaned backward again to find Naruto and Sakura bickering beneath their breath. Sasuke had a smirk but remained silent staring ahead.

It took a minute but then Sakura snapped loudly, "No. He's Hokage now. He shouldn't be making us wait!"

Naruto shushed her.

"Don't shush me. Do you hear him?" She asked the Uchiha. "He's shushing me."

Lee took a step forward, boldly supporting her with his everlasting love, "Don't let anyone step on your vibrant sunshine, Sakura-chan."

TenTen reached around Neji to slap his shoulder, "Don't, Lee."

Sakura stepped out of line as Naruto reached for her arm, "Don't touch me. We've been waiting for ten minutes. He's probably sitting at a restaurant somewhere reading a book." Naruto reached for her again and she smacked his hand, "I said don't touch me."

Sasuke added, "She said don't touch her."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Shut up, idiot." Naruto growled. "He'll be here soon. Just calm down."

Sasuke dropped his head.

Even TenTen winced, but she kept her head straight, doing her damnedest to ignore the building drama happening five feet from her.

Lee put a hand over his mouth, leaning into Naruto, "I don't think anyone likes being told to calm down, Naruto-kun."

Neji barely opened his lips, "Stay quiet, Lee."

"Calm down?" Sakura grit through her teeth. "Did you just tell me to calm down?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. Nope. I uh."

"Good Morning." Kakashi greeted happily as he entered the room. He had a smile though the usual wear of a mask hid half of his face. "Sorry I was late, meetings." He casually explained, taking his seat at the desk. "Now, I'm sure you are all excited about our first s-rank mission. I've picked you for this mission especially so I expect it to be successful." He held up the scroll. "Have you decided who would lead?"

Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen and Naruto all took a step forward.

Kakashi smiled. "Lee, thank you for volunteering."

"What!" Naruto bursted out. "Brusy brows? He's the lowest rank here." He swung his head back, "No offense."

"None taken."

"But seriously."

Kakashi held out the scroll to Lee and tentatively, the man reached for it, bowing in thanks. They reformed the line, sending glares to the defective ninja.

"Two weeks should be enough time for this. If you need an extension send word. Dismissed."

Neji stepped forward, stalling the line from leaving.

Kakashi glanced up with a brow, "Yes, Neji-san?"

"Sir, I cannot, with a full conscious, leave this village with Uchiha Sasuke on our team. We put ourselves in danger. The risks are too great and I ask that you consider them before we leave."

Naruto opened his mouth but Kakashi put a hand up to stop him. Sasuke himself said nothing and did nothing staring ahead.

"Your concerns are noted, Neji-san. Do you think I would put you in danger mindlessly?"

He shifted just slightly. "Of course not, Hokage-sama. However, as you were his sensei, perhaps you see differently."

"Than what? Facts? Sasuke has cooperated with us in every way since his return. He was imprisoned for two months and chose to expose every secret he possessed. From his constant cooperation and the facts that circled his length of leave, the council, not only me, deemed him qualified for release. But I do not need to explain these details to you. I am Hokage and I have made a decision. Do you follow this decision? Or not?"

Neji took a second to gather up his pride and stepped back in line.

"Dismissed.

Naruto smirked but Neji spun the other way, ignoring his delight. So he shouted after him, "That's right!"

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled following everyone out.

Naruto stumbled after him, "What? He was being an ass."

Sakura shook her head, "Just shut up."

"Hey! You guys have been teaming up on me and it sucks!"

TenTen and Lee watched Team Seven walk down the opposite way. "It's been a long time since we've been around them, huh, Lee?"

"It will be invigorating!"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go find Neji."

TenTen and Lee found him in the Hyuuga Training grounds. A wooden peg board stuck out of the ground and was currently taken a beating from his powerful palms. With every hit a wave of energy swept across the dust ground creating small tornadoes.

Lee sat on the ground spreading the scroll out and began reading the details.

TenTen folded her arms, glaring down at him, "I guess I'm dealing with this."

Lee stuck up his thumb, "With youthful exuberance!"

She scoffed, slapping his hand down.

Slowly, TenTen approached, keeping one hand on her scroll. There were ways to deal with a disgruntled Hyuuga. One was walking the other direction. The other was fighting. However on the Hyuuga grounds the location wasn't big enough to use any of her defense mechanisms and be sure, she would be on the defense. So she would try an alternative method not practiced often: Talking.

"Uh. Neji?"

"This is ridiculous." He began.

Slap, slap, slap.

"He is a traitor."

Slap, slap, slap.

"A murderer."

Slap, slap, slap.

"He should be in prison."

Neji stalled a moment to look at her, "Am I wrong?"

TenTen eagerly shook her head.

Slap, slap, slap.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Me?"

"You, Lee? I expected my team to support me. Instead I was humiliated."

Slap, slap, slap.

"Neji…"

"You may have forgotten but I have scars because of him. I nearly died because of him."

Her brows knit. "Forgot? You think I forgot?"

Neji left the totem and snatched gauze from the ground. He began wrapping his arm with vigor, each wrap taunt and painful, meant to shut his mouth from saying stupid things.

"In case you forgot, I was the one sitting at your deathbed. Both times. So no. I haven't forgotten. Sorry you felt humiliated. But I think you're overreacting. And I won't be your punching bag."

He turned his head slightly only to watch her leave. Neji ripped the gauze and tossed the roll to the floor, flexing his fingers.

It never failed. He always managed to say something insensitive.

"I got it!" Lee shouted, looking up with a bright smile.

Unwilling to hurt another teammate, he gave light praise, "Good, Lee."

TenTen was sick to death of that arrogant man. Everything was about him. If the sky was falling, it would somehow be about Neji's fate. If the ground gave way, it would be because of Neji's strength. If the sun didn't rise, it was because Neji had a dream. Everything in this world was about Neji and she was done.

She thought eight months would help her. But here she was, pissed off again.

Back in her small dorm, TenTen emptied all her pockets of mini scrolls dropping them into a bucket. She unstrapped each stowed weapon and they clanged as they hit the battered old table. She undid her hair, undressed and shoved herself in the shower.

Eight months ago, she thought life was over.

She watched Neji nearly die in front of her. He took so many hits to save Naruto during the war there was no way he could have survived. In order to keep fighting, to keep sane, she had pretended it wasn't real. Even as Lee and Gai gushed and cried, she was emotionless, saying it wasn't happening. He was fine. That mantra repeating in her head even as his lifeless body laid on the battlefield.

With Tsunade and Sakura working harder than ever, they managed to save his life. But not without cost. He ended up in a coma for weeks and they were unsure if he would be the same when he woke.

And it was within that time, TenTen dealt with the fact that he almost died. She cried. She cursed. And she made promises to a god she wasn't sure existed.

When he woke up, she was the first person he saw.

And she kissed him. She threw herself on him and kissed him with tears coming down her cheeks. She was going to make it right, she had told god. She was going to tell him everything.

But then the door to the room shifted and Neji pushed her away.

Hiashi and HInata entered the room, ignorant to what they had interrupted. Neji appeared normal, bowing his head in greeting. And though he was breathing slightly heavy, he passed it off as a headache. She had excused herself and ran out the room.

They didn't talk about.

Neji made a comment in later weeks how she had been excited to see him. And she let it go. If that was how he wanted to play it, then she would roll with it. There was nothing else to be done. He pushed away. Her affections denied. Now she had to move on.

So she did. With missions, with dates, with stupid, pointless dead end jobs. She was currently attempting to open up her own weapons shop and this S-rank mission will give her all the money she needs to do it. It was the only reason she was going.

TenTen turned off the shower and with a towel around her she went into her room. Lee sent word that they would be leaving at midnight tonight. She didn't know when she would be clean again and took this last opportunity. With four hours left, she rolled on some pjs and grabbed a microwaveable dinner before sitting on the sofa. She flung her wet hair over the sofa to dry.

The knock on the door tweaked her temper a bit.

TenTen put her eye against the peep hole and nearly cursed at the sight. She swung around, looking down at her outfit, rubbing her mouth, deciding there really wasn't helping her appearance and took a breath before she slightly pulled the door open just enough to stick her eye out, "Hey, Genzo."

He held up a bag of take out, "Throw away that microwavable dinner. I got dumplings." He pushed against the door.

She stutter in an attempt to make an excuse of her outfit, crossing her arms in front of her chest to hide the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. She watched him set up at the bar, taking food out, "I'm leaving soon."

"I know, I got your message."

She chewed her lip unsure if she should let him stay. He was considerably the best date she's had so far. But he was older by five years. He wasn't a ninja. He was actually a owner of a bookstore that was recently given to him by his father passing away. He was intelligent and funny and good-looking.

And if she could get her mind away from Neji, he might have a fighting chance.

TenTen smiled when he held up her favorite food. How could she turn it away? She took a seat, yanking it out of his hands.

"Are you... not wearing a bra?"

"Shut up!" She flung the bag at him as he ducked. Her cheeks reddened.

He grinned as he took out his own food, "Looks good on you."

"Keep quiet."

"What are you watching?"

"A fighting movie."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course, what was I thinking? Let's go to the couch." He gathered up the boxes and set them up on the coffee table.

TenTen grabbed her food and heard a soft knock at the door. She set it back down, "Hold on."

She swung it open, "Neji."

With a quick step, she came outside, shutting the door behind her. She kept her eyes to the floor, shame quickly spreading over her like wildfire. What would he think if he knew she had a man in her apartment? He was so proper and old school. She would be branded a whore in his eyes.

Then her arms came up over her chest, cursing her herself for not putting on a freaking bra.

Neji cleared his throat, turning his head slightly, pretending not to notice,

"I came to apologize." He bowed his head.

TenTen watched him confused. Her heart beating faster as he stood there.

"I acted selfishly. I was upset and I did not consider your feelings."

She shook her head, turning away to go back in, "It's fine, Neji. I'll see you at twelve."

He reached for her arm, stalling her. She looked down at his hand. Her breath heavy. She knew it was her imagination. It was always her imagination. But when he touched her, she felt more than just his hand.

"There's another reason why I came."

She lifted her eyes and caught his.

"Lee decided to leave an hour earlier. I thought I would tell you."

She felt stupid for being disappointed. He had shown no interest in her a day in her life. Why did she read into his words so easily? She swallowed and forced a smile. "Okay."

"Are you alright? Your face is flushed and you're breathing heavy." He felt her forehead, the back of his fingers pressing against her cheek. "No fever."

She grabbed his hand, pulling it down, more aggravated with herself than him, "I'm fine."

But his fingers turned in hers and tightened around her hand.

Her breath hitched as she met his gaze again.

He released her hand and slid a fingertip up her arm, it was the barest of touch, almost not there at all, and he stopped at her elbow, to pinch a strand of hair off of her skin. "It's been a long time since I've seen you with your hair down." He looked at it between his fingers, rubbing the wet tip, "You look different somehow."

"Neji," TenTen pressed herself against the door. It was her imagination. The look in his eyes, the way he was leaning. It was her imagination. It wasn't real. He didn't want her. He was meant for princesses and emperor's daughters. He could have any girl he wanted and a girl like her didn't fit into the type he desired.

There was a sudden change in his demeanor as he lifted his eyes up to the door behind her. He took a step back, all contact falling away and his face drastically reverting to the expressionless visage she knew so well.

The door opened and Genzo leaned an arm above the doorway, "Hey." He greeted, "I'm Genzo. This guy's your teammate, right, uh, Neji, right? You coming in?"

Neji attempted to meet her eyes but TenTen kept them glued to the ground, refusing to answer the question lingering in his expression. Her arms went back to covering her chest and then he figured it out. He had interrupted something. He bowed, "Excuse me. Thank you but I have a previous engagement."

"Sure. Nice meeting you."

Neji hesitated for a second, giving TenTen one last chance to say anything but still she refused. He left.

"Guy seemed uptight. He always like that?"

* * *

 _ **thanks guys, review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Hiya, hoping you guys are liking this so far. I'm really excited about this. It's my favorite so far._**

 _ **-Chapter 2**_

When TenTen arrived at the entrance of the village, Lee and Neji were stretching.

Lee greeted her with excitement, "My willow flower! This mission will be full of gut-wrenching excitement. Are you ready?"

TenTen approached Neji, bypassing Lee. She stood in front of him for several moments as he lowered to the ground to stretch out his leg. She needed to know if what she saw earlier was real. The reflection in his gaze showed her something that had been rare and intense. It was the look that she had caught a year ago. The one that made her believe there could actually be something between them.

The first time she saw it, it was during a training session. She had managed to perfect a jutsu she's been working on for three years and with his help, they had made it deadly. When she landed on her feet, she turned to him with a bright brilliant smile. And he was looking at her with pride, with astonishment, and with something more.

He pretended it was nothing, turning his back and reporting that she had twisted a half a centimeter too far left.

At first, she thought it was the sunlight. A trick of the eye. But later that night, after celebrating at her favorite restaurant, he had walked her home. At her door, they stood, and it was in his eyes again, nothing else but that look, that want, that desire. She had wanted to say something but once again he turned away and left her, saying good night as he hurried down the alley.

There were a handful of other moments that stood out in her memory and now last night, added to the list. But with every intense moment that they shared, could be destroyed by the cruel and insensitive things he says. Why does she make those rare moments more important than they needed to be?

As she stood there, waiting for him acknowledge her, he stood, and turned around.

TenTen figured he would act like that. He always acted like nothing mattered. The only problem with acting like nothing mattered, the things that do actually matter don't stick around. And she was learning how to walk away. Every date taught her how men are supposed to treat her. Every guy that smiled at her, that complimented her, that made her feel good about herself, began to push Neji further and further from her. Why would she want a boyfriend that couldn't hold her hand in public? Why would she want a husband that wouldn't be able to tell her she was loved?

TenTen was learning. Real men make you feel good about yourself. They don't spend hours tearing you down.

Team Seven approached loud and annoying. She hoped they weren't going to be this childish the entire trip or someone was getting a kunai to the stomach.

"Yeah, it's no big deal to you." Naruto growled. "But what do you know?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm a doctor. I think I know a lot about pregnancies. Hinata will be fine while you're gone." She mumbled toward Sasuke, "She'll probably be better."

He smirked.

"What?" Naruto jumped between them, "What'd you say? Tell me what she said."

Sasuke lost his smirk and shrugged, shaking his head.

"Alright," Lee began. The team quieted down and formed a line. "You have read the details to your mission?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's begin."

"A moment, Lee" Neji interrupted before they took off.

"Yeah," Naruto began, scratching his head, "Where are we going?"

"I was wondering the same." Sasuke added.

"I thought that was weird." Sakura put a hand on her hip.

Tenten slap a hand over her eyes, embarrassed for her teammate.

Lee's cheeks reddened, "Oh. To Rain."

"That makes sense." They chimed.

"I get it."

"No wonder."

Lee lifted his arm again, "Let's go!"

* * *

Travelling with Team Seven was actually beginning to grow on her. Naruto was funny to watch. She had forgotten what it was like being around him. She found herself laughing at his antics and the misery that began this mission was erased. TenTen learned how to put Neji in the back of her mind and she did so now, moving beside Sakura to watch Naruto do tricks as they travelled through the trees. Most of the time, he fell.

Lee took a silent invitation to copy his movements and as always, he landed on his feet finishing a cartwheel with perfect dexterity while Naruto barely grabbed the edge of the tree to keep steady.

Neji kept ahead, the only professional of the group while Sasuke kept behind, shaking his head at Naruto's stupidity.

TenTen asked Sakura, "Is Naruto always like this?"

"No. He's upset about HInata so he's acting out. Just got to let him be. I'd much rather this than a sad Naruto."

Now she understood. They were provoking him on purpose. They were being his friends. Even Sasuke. She glanced back at the Uchiha, wondering if he was as bad as Neji seemed to think. She knew the rumors but there had to be a reason the Council and the Hokage let him go. He wouldn't be free if the rumors were true. She almost wanted to ask Sakura but she knew they weren't that close. There were what she considered friends but teammates are touchy subjects.

Neji stopped the line short and they all took positions, looming over the edge of a tree. "Six of them." He reported. "Simple rogues. No village association. They have two civilians in their possession. Beaten badly. How do you wish to proceed?"

There was a silence that followed. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke glanced to each other.

"Lee?"

"Huh?"

"How do you-"

"Oh. Me, right. Um…"

TenTen bowed her head.

There was silence again.

Neji offered up an idea, "One takes out the rogues and Sakura-san tends to the injured?"

"Marvelous plan." Lee nods.

There is another lingering silence.

Neji once again speaks, "Shall I take out the rogues?"

"Oh, yes, Neji please honor us and Sakura-chan, please use your talents to help those in need."

"Are you ready, Sakura-san?" Neji inquires.

"Ready."

"Follow me. It is 100 feet up ahead. The civilians are on the outer rim of camp. You should be able to reach them without being notice. They will be too busy with me, I assume, to take heed of you."

Naruto scoffed and mumbled, "Cocky bastard."

Sakura nudged him and he acted innocent.

"Let's go."

They jumped ahead.

Naruto clenched the tree trunk standing. "I can't see from back here. What if they need help?"

Sasuke sat, resting. "They will call for it."

"What if they can't?"

"They will find a way."

"And what if they can't?" He pressed. He took a step forward. "Let's just get a little closer." He took off without further discussion.

TenTen looked to Lee but he didn't seem to mind. She shoved him, "Say something. Tell him to come back."

Lee scratched his face, "This isn't the optimal viewing position. Let us venture forward to look over our comrades as they face a mortal battle."

TenTen and Sasuke both sat there for a moment, cursing their teammates before reluctantly following behind.

They made it to a higher branch thirty feet away. They could make out a fire through the darkness and the six rogues sat around it. Some were drinking, others asleep. When Neji walked into their campsite they didn't even notice. One drunk ninja glanced about and saw him before rolling his eyes back to the fire. Then he realized it and yelled but Neji shoved two fingers into a chakra point through him back and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Swiftly five others rose to their feet and one by one, Neji slip through like a snake slithering through debris. He hit twice, three times, six times, then sixteen, and the last thirty-two. The men collapsed in on themselves, unable to make a single sound.

It was over before it began.

But TenTen heard it. The sound an arrow makes at high velocity. It's a high whistle, like a dog's whistle, that only trained ears can pick up. And if it had been outside Neji's field of vision, he wouldn't see it coming.

She raced forward, dodging limbs and dropping to the ground, pulling out her protective barrier scroll and waving it open just as she stood in front of him. The arrow hit hard, pushing her several feet back but Neji gripped her shoulders, pushing her into the force until the arrow lost its velocity and fell to the floor.

Lee had followed instinctively and she could see him chasing the man down. His body fell with a deathly scream.

She was panting and she could feel Neji's heavy breath on her neck. "Did I ask you to interfere?"

He was gone before she could turn around.

Naruto dropped out of the bushes, "That was awesome!" He put his hand up and she weakly gave a high five, gathering up her scroll. "I didn't see it. Did you?" He looked at Sasuke who nodded. "Tsk, yeah right. You didn't see it." He stepped after him. "Really? You didn't see it. Did you?"

Lee approached softly with a sympathetic eye. "Was Neji-san upset?"

TenTen stuffed the tini scroll back up her sleeve, "When isn't he?"

"TenTen."

"I'm over it. I've been over it. After this, I just think it's best if we don't do this anymore."

She ignored the call for her name heading toward Sakura. She kneeled beside the medic asking to help. The two civilians were unconscious, beaten too badly to wake. Sakura's green chakra glowed and exposed the injuries. TenTen took it upon herself to wipe the blood from the other's wounds while Sakura healed the first victim.

"I heard what Neji said." Sakura murmured.

TenTen's cheeks reddened, embarrassed. She shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it.

"He'll come around."

Deciding she wasn't helping any, TenTen stood, mumbling, "I don't think so."

It took Sakura time to heal the civilians but as soon as she did, they were awake and grateful. Knowing their way back to their own village, the group waved goodbye and set off for Rain once again.

* * *

They could see Rain from their spot in the trees. The early morning sun had risen just above the horizon, sending beams of sunlight over the long stretch of barren land. It was a twenty mile dessert in front of a river. This place was used for hundreds of wars and battles throughout the centuries held the bodies of thousands of ninjas and civilian's alike. It looked peaceful now, untainted by the blood and tears that soaked its sand.

On the other side of the empty landscape began a river that wrapped the village. And that's where the rain simply started. As if by crossing a threshold, rain was on the other side. Heavy black clouds cast the village in a darkness. No matter how strong the sun shined it could not penetrate the thick mass of billowing clouds that hung over the village like a unmoving shadow.

Buildings were taller than any the ninjas had seen. The Land of Rain was a massive metropolis, known for its technological advancements and its hardcore training methods. They used the rain to train their ninjas, building their immunity against it, making them tougher and colder than the average.

"We will infiltrate when the sun sets." Lee explained. "Let's rest for now. I'll stay on watch first."

TenTen rested back against a tree taking note how Neji disappear down below. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura seemed to share the same space, talking amongst themselves as they relaxed, sharing their rations. She found herself jealous how close they were. But that feeling fled and was replaced with a happiness for them. They deserved it. How many years did Naruto and Sakura live in jealousy of everyone else around them? They waited for these moments for long enough and her own situation wasn't going to ruin such an occasion.

TenTen wrapped her arms around her legs, thinking about her own team. Eight months that their connection been severed and it was because of her. Lee was a innocent victim to the separation and though he constantly attempted to fix things between them, he didn't understand. He simply thought they were fighting because they both had prideful tempers. But TenTen knew what caused the rift. Her unwise kiss when he woke. Perhaps if she could gain the courage to explain the reason behind her kiss and apologize or something. She didn't know what Neji wanted but she'd do anything if it fixed the tension. But everytime she attempted to talk about it, she remembered how he pushed her away and the heartache it brought. She'd much rather pretend it never happened.

TenTen closed her eyes and forced sleep. It took counting to a thousand but she eventually managed it.

When she woke again, the sun was beginning to set. She stretched out her legs, standing. Her butt had gone numb. "I'm going to find a stream and wash up." She told Lee and Naruto. She didn't know where the others were gone too.

It took five minutes to find one and she reached down, dipping her hand in and taking a drink. That's when she heard whispers. She wasn't close enough to actually hear anything but it was like a buzzing bee in her ear. Gliding on her knees, she shifted around a bush, silently crawling along the floor, easing any twig and leaf out of her path.

Her eyes widened upon finding Sakura and Sasuke. There were standing across the lake and they were a mere inch apart. The whispers had ceased as their lips melted into one. TenTen couldn't breath, watching their shadows as the sun set, illuminating the sky in a pink and purple hue. It was a perfect moment and she had caught it.

"Tsk." Neji sounded behind and TenTen whipped around. He glared across the way. "Sakura has lost all my respect." He turned to leave.

"Wait." She snatching his hand.

Neji took his hand back but stayed. His back to her. "There is nothing to say." He took a step.

"Have I lost your respect too?"

That wasn't what she wanted to say. For some reason, she can never say what she really wants too. Is it fear that stops her? Fear of his brutality? Fear that once she says it, it will be final and there will be no other chances and all of her fantasies, all of her dreams, and hopes, will be brutally ripped apart and smashed? Because she knew, she knew that Neji didn't care for her any deeper than a teammate and anything she had seen or felt had been her imagination.

TenTen dropped her head. He hadn't responded and she wasn't sure he would. She could only imagine what he thought. She had a man in her apartment and she was half naked with her hair down. It was indecent and improper in the eyes of a Hyuuga.

"It's none of my business." He responded and then he disappeared.

TenTen turned back toward Sakura and Sasuke but they were gone. Even the 'traitorous, murderer' seemed to have more of a heartbeat than Hyuuga Neji. How had Sakura done it? Sakura was more beautiful than herself. She has smarter and stronger in many ways. Perhaps that was where the problem layed. TenTen just didn't have enough in her to melt the ice around Neji's heart.

Well, she wasn't going to waste her energy anymore.

She was going to move on. After this mission was over, she was going to give Genzo a chance, a real chance. She wanted to like him. He seemed to think she was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUthor's Note: Hey guys, hoping you are liking it so far. I love this story, it's my fav.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When night approached, the ninjas lined up at the base of the tree line, ready to follow Lee's lead. However it was Sasuke that interrupted.

"The plan is stupid." He began coldly, ignoring the looks he received. "Rain is fortified. They have night vision. You will not make it a mile without being seen."

Neji turned to him with arms crossed, "One of your many journeys I assume?"

Sasuke simply stared, unwilling to give a response.

"Do not trust him, Lee. Every word out of his mouth is a lie."

"My plan will get you in." Sasuke continued. "I will go first, attract their attention, and you slip in. There is a door ten miles to the left of the entrance. It is hidden by bushes. There will be guards but they will be easy to take out. Once inside, dress yourself as civilians. They trust in their security too much to pay attention to you once you are inside."

TenTen stepped forward, "And what about you?"

"After you are in, I will surrender."

Naruto darted to his side, "Are you kidding? You can't do that! They'll torture you."

Sasuke said nothing, staring at Neji, waiting for any insults.

TenTen looked to Sakura but her head was downcast, seemingly already aware of this plan. Perhaps that's what she saw an hour ago.

A goodbye.

"Our objective is to find two ANBU that went missing. It is a logical assumption that they have been caught and are now held captive. Since we do not know the location of their prison, it is only necessary for one of us to be brought to that prison to locate the missing ANBU."

Neji decided to finish the plan with underlying condescending tone, "And since you are the only one amongst us that has spent a mass amount of time in a high-security prison, you would know how to smuggle information out."

"This is stupid." Naruto growled. "There has to be another way."

"To infiltrate Rain in the amount of time given, there is no other way."

Neji scoffed, "And we are supposed to trust you? Lee, this door he speaks of, what if it isn't there? We would be trapped. For all we know, he has friends in this village, simply waiting to take us out."

Sasuke took a step forward and Neji met him in the middle, "If I wanted you dead, I would do it myself."

Sakura stepped between them, pushing against Sasuke's chest. He kept a steady glare on the Hyuuga before him, allowing his Sharingan to roll in his eyes, ignoring Sakura's hand.

Neji raised his arm, posing his typical fighting stance, "I've been waiting for you to show your true colors, Uchiha. Attack me if you dare."

TenTen dashed to his side, latching onto his arm, "Neji, you will give away our position."

His other hand was swift, his palm coming from underneath, hitting her directly in her sternum. Her body flung through the air and smacked against the ground several feet away. "Come." Neji provoked, excitement of a fight nearly blinding him.

Sasuke relaxed, seemingly backing down, confusing Neji. A smirk rose on his face. "I've always been better than you. You just proved it."

Sakura dropped to TenTen's side, attempting to help her sit. She held her stomach, grimacing but pushed Sakura's hands away. "I'm fine." She whispered. "He didn't hurt me."

Neji glanced toward her, his face an unreadable expression as always. He turned his back, aggravated he had missed an opportunity. He knew how much TenTen could take. He hadn't hit her hard enough to bruise her. They were acting as if she was a puppy he had kicked. She was strong and they were simply babying her because she was a girl. If he had the chance to prove that Sasuke wasn't as heroic as people seem to think, he was going to take it. Unlike others, protecting the village was still important to him.

Lee helped TenTen stand, again asking if she was alright. SHe swatted all their hands away. She felt dumb and embarrassed . It had been her fault, couldn't they see that? When a dog is in the middle of a fight, you don't put your hand in their face and get mad when it bites. Neji is a Ninja. He had the taste for battle and she had stupidly gotten in the way.

After Lee questioned Sasuke's plan of approach, Lee decided to go with his plan. And despite being upset by it, Neji said nothing else standing off to the side. "When do you want to start?"

"Now."

With that, Sasuke disappeared.

Naruto cursed under his breath, pacing back and forth, yelling at Sakura at times for not stopping him. She sat on the ground upon her knees, watching the distance in silence. There were no tears. There was no fear. TenTen watched her, waiting for the typical reaction she remembered when they were kids. Tears, whining...but after several moments there was nothing but a strong back. She was beginning to like the woman more and more.

They could only see darkness. The moon was only a thin line in the sky providing little light. And then Sasuke's shadow appeared about a half a mile inland. Naruto pointed when he finally saw him but within seconds soldiers darted from the protection of the wall, jumping the river with ease. It was two at first and when they were taken out easily, five more came.

After they were knocked out, a siren wailed. Dozens of Ninjas came pouring over the wall and right to Sasuke's path.

Susanoo giant form ignited the night. The purple husk lit half of the battlefield.

It was the indication to run. The team took off running on the side, ten miles from where Sasuke fought. Just as he said, no one seemed to notice them and they made it to the wall with ease. The rain began then. Their feet slapped against the muddle sand as they raced along the edge of the wall till they reached the small hedge. And sure enough there were steps leading downward and a small door at the bottom. Lee went in first and with a silence took out the man guarding it. There were no others and they managed to slip in.

The hard part was finding civilian clothes but Sakura was the one that spotted a hospital.

"I hate the rain." Naruto growled, already soaked within the few minutes they were out. "I never want to live here."

Sakura hushed them as she lead them through a backdoor, down into the morgue.

"What are we doing here?"

It took a few minutes but Sakura found the area they used to store all the belongings of the dead. She waved them over.

"Eww." Naruto cried, "I'm not wearing dead people stuff!"

She threw a coat at him and he jumped out of his skin.

"It touched me!"

"Shut up and put it on."

The others quietly gathered clothes from the piles and went to separate corners to change. TenTen struggled the longest with hers as she had hundreds of scrolls in various pockets and dozens of weapons to untie from different points on her body. Where would she stack all of these?

A bag was thrown in her direction.

She looked up but Neji had his back to her to squeeze the water out of his hair. She turned away. "Thanks."

TenTen stuffed all her tools in the bag and began to take off her shirt.

"I think I hear someone coming." Lee announced, darting from the door.

She gathered up her stuff, searching for a place to hide. Her arm was grabbed and she tripped in an effort to follow. She was shoved into a small closet and she put her back up against it, holding her bag and clothes against her chest. TenTen looked up to meet Neji's gaze. He put a finger to his lips and she nodded, holding her breath. But it was difficult as her heart rate drastically increased.

She was shirtless in a closet with Neji. Why do things like this keep happening? Braless yesterday, shirtless today…

Her cheeks reddened. Did he notice she hadn't been wearing a bra? Of course, he had, he's Neji Hyuga. He notices freaking everything. If he can notice a bird in a tree six hundred feet away, he'll notice no bra!

"You are breathing too hard." He chastised her.

TenTen tightened her lips. That was embarrassing. She didn't know which would be worse, Neji thinking she was scared of being caught by opposing Ninjas and suffering a fate worse than death, or thinking she was somehow turned on by being in this closet with him?

The second one was worse. Way worse.

From his own hidden location, Lee quietly spoke, "I think they're leaving."

There was a muffled sneeze.

"Naruto." Sakura bit under her breath.

"I couldn't hold it anymore. Death particles are getting in my nose." He whined.

"Tsk."

TenTen relaxed, ready to be the first to leave her cramped position. Neji put his arm out however, blocking her path, his hand flat against the wall behind her. She didn't want to look at him, keeping her eyes on the door, her free hand on the knob.

"Did I hurt you? Before?"

She scoffed, "Of course not. It was my fault. I shouldn't of gotten in your way."

"Hn." His hand dropped but the noise he made kept her still. She glanced at him and the light from the line of the door was just enough to light his features. He had his eyes closed and his head back against the all, "Is that what I've done? Made you believe you deserve brutality?"

She struggled on a response and before she could reply he reached for the knob, his fingers twisting over hers, his face an inch from her own but he forced her out, stepping around her. She was frozen in on the spot, confused.

Sakura called her name and TenTen shook her head, hurriedly traded out her clothes. The others were already done and decided their next step was to find shelter till morning. It was too late to find a hotel being near three a.m. Lee thought about staying down here but Naruto made it an impossible situation. He was jumping up and down now saying the ghosts of Christmas past were somehow pushing their way into his ears.

Rain jackets were easy to come by and they covered up before going out into the rain. They followed Naruto as he took the lead without much word. He took them to one of the tallest buildings and though they protested and asked him where he was going, he refused to answer until they found out for themselves. It was here on the rooftop they could see out into the battlefield.

Fifteen miles away, Sasuke's giant Susanoo was wanning. It's armor was cracked, parts of it was missing. Though there were dozens of bodies behind him, there were still more ahead. Lightning cracked and thunder roared continuously, responding to Sasuke's chakra, feeding him all the energy he needed. The storm had stretched out a hand and covered the battlefield, drenching them. Perhaps it was because of Sasuke as lightning hit the ground around him or it was the act of the Rain Ninja as they gathered together to form mud walls and water bullets.

Naruto and Sakura stepped to the edge of the building while TenTen and the others stood back under the cover of a small tin roof. The rain sounded loud and heavy but the yells and blasts from the battle still rang in their ears.

Sakura turned over her shoulder, "TenTen, can you send a arrow into the sky? We have to tell him we're in."

She nodded and dropped her bag at her feet to find her bow and arrow scroll.

"Take your time, TenTen." Neji said. "I'm rather enjoying this."

It was times like this, even she knew he was a dick. She was relieved she found it in that instant and stepped out in the rain spreading the scroll out and pulling forth her bow. The rain made it a bit difficult to figure out the speed and direction. She took her time, knowing if she screwed up she could either impale one of her teammates or a stranger down below.

Naruto spun around, "Could you hurry it up? He's about to be killed!"

She cursed under her breath staring up at the rain, squinting as the water dripped into her eye. Once she was certain, she let go.

With instant regret.

TenTen knew the moment she let it go, the wind was stronger than she anticipated. She swung around to her teammate. Neji looked upward with his Byakugan, staring through the tin roof and the clouds.

"Were you aiming for something?"

"Shut up." She took out another arrow, notching it. "Where?" She stood there with her bow taunt, waiting for the moment. Her muscles burned, her shoulder and elbow shaking. The rain was dripping down into her raincoat slipping into her shirt and sending shivers down her spine. "Neji!"

She flicked her eye to the right, catching him from the corner of his eye.

"Lee."

"Yes, Neji-san?"

"Take a step back."

"As you wish, my dearest comrade." Lee took a deep step backward, hitting the wall behind him. "How is this?"

The arrow dived through the tin roof and slammed into the cement right where he had been standing. Lee smiled at the arrow, until his eyes widened.

"Good, Lee."

TenTen bowed repeatedly, "Sorry!"

"Look." Sakura called.

Out on the battlefield, Sasuke's Susanoo began to crumble. He was giving up. Rain ninjas formed a circle around him sending chakra wires around him and when his body crashed to the floor, Susanoo's light flickered for the last time. It was dark after that. Shadows moving in the night. The storm seemed to calm at last and the lightning faded, the thunder itself seemed to die.

Naruto began to run and the team followed.

Crouching on the ground, they approached the ballastrude of the building, leaning over the edge. The entrance of the village was below two blocks ahead. Ninjas were piling back in, bringing in their wounded and heading toward the hospital.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Naruto darted to different points of the building in a vain attempt at a better view.

"He's coming, just sit." Sakura grabbed his arm, pinning him to the ground

"Is he okay?"

"How should I know?"

Naruto crawled over to Neji, "Can you see him? Is he okay?"

With the desperation that was shining in his blue eyes, even the Hyuuga had a hard time being cold to him. He activated his Bykugan and watched the door. "His chakra's low. He's injured."

"Is it bad?"

"He needs medical attention but it is nothing he cannot live through. He's coming through now."

Within that moment, jeers and insults were shouted along the ground as a bunch of people gathered at the entrance. Sasuke was carried on the shoulders of his opponents. He seemed awake but strapped in wires, unable to move. Blood dripped down his face, his clothes were ripped and his left foot hung at an abnormal angle. "Hang him!" They shouted. "Burn him!"

Sakura shook her head. TenTen watched as the emotions began to play over her face. All the things she was attempting to hold back was slowly breaking through like a dam cracking.

She kneeled down beside her, gaining her green gaze. "He knows what he's doing. Doesn't he?"

There were tears building or perhaps it was the rain. Sakura nodded, staring down as he was taken down the road. "He does."

"He won't die here. He didn't go through everything to die here."

As the horde disappeared around the corner, Sakura's strength rebuilt itself. The walls seemed to stack back up again and her shoulders straightened and her face returned to her original stoic visage. "Thank you."

"Are we done?" Neji asked, "We should find a place for shelter."

"Find a place." Naruto told him. "I'm following them." He jumped to the next building.

"The fool. He's going to get us caught."

Sakura set her narrowed eyes on Neji, "Tell me, you wouldn't be doing the same if TenTen or Lee were down there."

"I know better than to act on my emotions."

"Except for anger, apparently."

Neji stood and Sakura took her own stance. He spoke out first, "You are blind to think he came back for a purpose other than selfishness. He is simply baiting his time, waiting for opportunity."

"You're wrong. He's not who he is used to be."

"You think he's changed? His clan was betrayed by the very village he lives in."

"You know nothing about him."

Neji folded his arms. "Sasuke and I are not very different. We bare the same responsibility that people like you will never understand. Clan blood. It's our core. It is who we are. He is a Uchiha and that comes before all else."

Sakura turned her back, looking out to where Naruto took off, wondering if she could still catch up to him. "There is a something different between you though. When there is no one left alive, you begin to realize clan blood doesn't matter anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's day! Little T and N for you!**_

Chapter 4

'He is Uchiha and that comes before all else.'

Why did TenTen hear something else?

'I am Hyuuga and that comes before all else.'

Was that the answer she was looking for? All the times she thought she saw something reflecting in his lavender eyes, everytime he touched her in a way she felt just the slightest spark of something more, and those rare moments where he would say something that if she twisted it just right it sounded like a compliment or even a flirtatious praise. Had it really been there but because of his faithfulness to his clan, he allowed it to go no further?

Tenten stood at the bar, staring at the table.

This breakfast place was packed and hectic. People were squeezed in at the bartop, attempting to wave down waitresses to order food. She had come up here to refill her water but it had been an excuse. She just didn't know how to talk to him.

"TenTen!" It was the tenth time her name was called and she decided to turn around. The group sat at a table near the window. It appeared their server had gotten back to their table and had gotten her a new beverage while she had been up here waiting. Lee was waving it up in the air for her to see.

She twisted her way through the people. It was a strange assortment of civilians. Tattoos, ear piercings, and wild, crazy wigs seemed to be the general layout of the restaurant. The Konoha Ninjas were afraid they would stick out and now, they were even more so afraid, as they realized how normal they looked in comparison.

TenTen squeezed in between Lee and Neji as was her usually spot. She attempted to make an inch of room to not touch Neji even if it meant leaning on Lee more than she would have liked. Lee didn't mind as he embraced the closeness. "Would you look at this extravagant display of the individual? All these different identities coming together as one! It's beautiful."

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each but said nothing, taking a bite of their eggs.

When the waitress returned with the check, she apologized for the craziness of the morning. The circus only came in town once a year.

"The circus?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah. They stay for about a week. It gets pretty intense around here."

All eyes zapped to Lee. He continued to watch the hypnotizing display of youthful expression until a whole minute past and he felt a pressure building on his face. He looked at each of them, shrinking only slightly.

"Lee." TenTen clenched her teeth, her fingernails gripping his hand, "Did you know the circus was coming?"

"Yes, of course, it said so in the scroll. It comes once a year and lasts for six days. It's filled with nights of parades and extravagant parties. It's to celebrate the founding of their village. You see Rain was founded back in-"

Sakura threw herself across the table, latching onto his shirt but Naruto already had his arms on her shoulders, reeling her back in. She stood screaming, "What is the matter with you!" She stomped off, crashing through a juggler and kicking one of his balls out of her way. Naruto was on her heels, apologizing to upset people as he went.

TenTen climbed out of her spot and sat across the table, if only to give herself some much needed space.

Lee seemed to catch on by himself. "I seem to keep making mistakes. Perhaps it would be better if someone else takes command."

Neji took a sip of his tea before responding, "Making mistakes is one way to learn."

Though it wasn't really praise as it was agreeing with Lee that he was in fact making mistakes, Lee took Neji's word as if it were purified gold. "Thank you, Neji-san! I will turn this into a positive example of youthful experiences for a future full of unstoppable brilliance. I shall do better by you for your simple belief in my abilities to perform."

He kept talking but TenTen decided to stop listening at that point.

She stared at her breakfast. The loud noises of the restaurant once again drowning out. She was tired but they have yet to find a place to rest. She supposed now all they were going to do was wait until Sasuke got word to them somehow but how he would manage to do that was still a question no one had asked.

A bump into her back jolting her from her thoughts brought a knife quickly to her hand and she spun around, pointing the tip.

The stranger put his hands up immediately, his smile losing it's vigor. "Apologies."

He was dressed in a leather vest, exposing his muscled arms and chest, which was covered in hundreds of tattooed, some black and white and others with vivid colors. He was several inches taller than her and her knife currently pointed at his heart, when she had meant for the neck. Realizing it was an accident, TenTen's cheeks reddened and she slipped her knife back in her sleeve.

"That was an awesome trick." His smile returning. His ice blues eyes looked her up and down, visibly, "But you ain't no circ." He leaned in, his lips nearly brushing her ear, "That's a good thing."

Heat flashed up her neck and she pulled back, taking a seat and turning around.

The man returned to his group, glancing over his shoulder, not paying attention to the two men glaring at him from the other side of the table.

It took TenTen several seconds to collect herself and when she found her emotions back under control she looked up again, confused upon their cold silence.

"What?"

Needless to say, they left shortly after and went looking for Sakura and Naruto out into the rain. The crowds were outrageous. If there was one main thing that a Hyuuga hated more than emotion, more than pointless conversation, and more than jokes, it was crowds. He excused himself to find a remote location to gain back his personal space leaving TenTen and Lee to look for the other two missing members of their party.

In celebration of Rain's founding, it seemed they conducted a non-stop street parade. With large tents hanging up over the streets to keep out the rain and lights hanging from the poles, it almost felt like a indoor hall full of vendors, food pavilions, and games. The first game they came to Lee had to stop and play which lead to TenTen attempting her own try. After that, it was impossible to just do one and they ended up going through half of it before they found Sakura and Naruto at a Ramen stand. The fun began then as Lee and Naruto battled at every game vendor, spending more money then they had and borrowing from the girls to become the best.

The day had started out horribly and ended up being one of the best days she had in a long time.

And then she saw Sakura.

Her eyes fading off into nothingness at random moments and the amusement that had been there flipped into a terrible sadness. She couldn't imagine the heartache, the stress, the complete and utter helplessness Sakura was feeling.

Then Naruto bumped into her and handed her a piece of cotton candy and a smile plastered on her face and she stuffed it into her mouth.

They were helping each other, keeping their misery from overwhelming them. It was a real friendship. A friendship she wasn't sure she ever had. She looked at Lee and though he bothered the hell out of her at times, she was glad he was there. Because though he didn't know it, he helped keep her sane. TenTen turned her head toward the rain and wondered where Neji was. Was he watching them? Was he careless as they had fun without him? It would have been nice had he been here but what would he do if he had been here? Just stand there like a statue? Somehow that didn't bother her. His presence would have been enough.

Eventually she talked everyone into leaving. She pressed the fact that Neji would be waiting and they still needed to find a place to sleep tonight. They made their way to the outskirts of the parade. Naruto and Lee both carried multiple animals in their arms, some bigger than their own bodies but they were already soggy from the downpour.

Neji dropped in front of them. He had bought a new raincoat and TenTen could only assume new clothes as well considering he had new leather sandals. "I found a place. Follow me."

Lee and Naruto went about telling him of the events that took place as if he actually cared. TenTen wondered if he listened for he had his arms folded and his eyes closed. But they continued nonetheless until they got to the foot of the inn.

The group stared at it for a time wondering if Neji had brought them to the right place. Sakura was the first to say. "It's a house."

Neji despised obvious statements. He bid her no response as part of a rule he had with TenTen, 'if he couldn't say anything nice then he shouldn't say anything at all.'

They team looked around. They were out of the city and seemingly in the housing area of the village. The houses were all connected, some built on top of each other, stacked like legos. There was no land, no trees, no grass to be seen.

Lee attempted a safe question, "How did you come across this place?"

"All the hotels and inns were full. An old woman heard me inquire and offered her house for a good rate. Two rooms with a bathroom in between."

"Two rooms? There are five of us?"

Neji turned to Naruto, "Did you find a better place?"

Sakura rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep him from responding something stupid. "This is great, Neji-san, thank you."

Neji led the way inside, holding the door. The group gathered into the hallway dripping wet, staring at the house. Nervousness began to set in as the living room exposed a very dark secret. An old woman, obsessed with dolphins. There was a dolphin clock, and dolphin picture frames. The coffee table itself was shaped as a dolphin and the covers over the loveseat and the couch had pink dolphins splashing in water. The dolphin lamp sat on a dolphin stand, dolphin chairs stood on a dolphin rug.

Eyes went to Neji in uncertainty. He pretended not to notice, removing his shoes and rain jacket with a swiftness. He dressed now in a black and white kimono, decorated nicely with a silver lining. TenTen pretended not to notice.

"There is a mop to clean the water." He pointed mindlessly to the mop that had a dolphin for its handle. "She does not like a mess." He went up the dolphin covered stairs.

One by one they began to take off their jackets and shoes, stepping over the building puddle on the tile. Lee took it upon himself to clean up the mess before following everyone upstairs. The pictures on the walls reassured them that though she had a weird obsession, she still was connectioned to human society. A family photo showed two kids and even a husband wrapped around a young, vibrant woman. But it was an old photo and time had obviously passed since it was taken.

The first room was, enchanting. A big pink bed sat in the center of the room with white netting draping over the ornate gold bars. The comforter had pink frilly flowers decorating it to match the walls.

The other room, which Neji had apparently claimed as his own was much more manly. It was white and blue, with anchors and whales for decor. The bed was shaped as a ship and yet Neji sat on it as if that wasn't a problem.

The four leaned into the doorway, "How are we going to split up?"

"By teams, as usual. Naruto and Sakura in the pink room."

"Oh no." A raspy, smoker's voice sounded and everyone turned to watch a eighty year old lady climb the steps. She leaned on the railing, taking a rest every so often before coughing for a minute, spitting into a napkin in her hand, and continuing up the steps. She pointed her shaking, wrinkled, napkin-holding hand, "Let me see your hands."

Confused, everyone held up their hands.

"Just what I thought. They'll be no unholy sexual congress in my house. If that's what you're about you can move on out. Girls will stay in the girls room and boys will stay in the boys room. No sharing the bathroom at the same time either. Lights out at 9pm. Breakfast is at 7. Lunch and dinner are not provided." She continued down the hall, "Don't go sneaking into any of my other rooms. It's off limits." Grandma shut the door and a lock sounded.

"Think she's done this before." Sakura muttered.

"Alright team." Lee began, "Let's get a good night's rest and then start some basic recon in the morning."

Awkwardly, Naruto followed Lee and Neji into the boys room and TenTen reluctantly followed Sakura. When the door shut it felt like such a finality. Like they were losing a part of themselves. It was terribly quiet as they stood around and stared at each other.

At the same time, Naruto and TenTen both excused themselves from the room and snuck across the hall, switching rooms. What Grandma doesn't know won't hurt her.

It was too early to sleep but being that _curfew_ was at 9pm, they decided not to risk the old lady's wrath. TenTen found pajamas in one of the dressers and though they were men clothes, it was better than a dead person's clothes. She took a long shower, attempting to get warm. This weather brought constant cold. There was no sunshine and living in Konoha she had gotten used to seeing the sun everyday. This place was not somewhere she envied. How anyone could stand to live here, she couldn't understand.

She pulled on sweatpants, pulling the string tight around her waist and a t-shirt that hung off her shoulder, exposing her bra strap. It was a subtle, not so subtle way to say she didn't always hang around braless. She shook her head. She needed to let it go. It wasn't a big deal. There was a chance he hadn't even noticed.

TenTen returned to the room and Lee was anxiously waiting his turn to use the bathroom. He nearly ran out of the room.

Neji stretched out on his side of the bed, which was always the left, furthest from the doorway. His hands clasped on his chest as he rested against the headboard, listening to the TV with closed eyes.

TenTen sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, and scrunching her hair with the towel in a vain attempt to dry it faster. She wanted to talk to him, about something, anything, that would make them friends again. It was in her head that put a distance between them.

At one point in their lives, they had a good connection. She could make him smile, as close to a laugh as she has ever came. They had conversations about battle techniques, about the future, about politics. She simply needed to find that flow again. The question was, did she want to make the effort? He was exhausting at times to talk to. It always felt like she made a hundred percent of the effort and he made none. Why bother with a friendship like that? And yet she knew why. Because he was an amazing man.

But she was trying to stop her feelings for him, she chastised herself. She didn't want to talk to him.

"This Genzo guy." Neji began.

She turned to him but he kept his eyes closed.

"He isn't a shinobi."

Though it wasn't a question, TenTen knew what he was asking. She grabbed a comb from the nightstand and checked it over for any foreign hairs before sitting back on the bed. "I met him at a bookstore."

"He's older."

"Yes. Five years."

He was silent after that and TenTen waited for his analysis as she brushed through her waist length hair. She could hear him now, going on about bookstore owners and what a waste of space.

"It's odd." He decided after a time.

With a smile on her lips, she inquired, "What's that?"

Neji opened his eyes and his lavender gaze landed up her. "I thought I knew you better."

A swift knock on the door and Naruto popped his head in, "Is your TV working? Because ours won't turn on."

Neji closed his eyes, "You have to plug it in."

"Yeah, duh. Wait." He dipped back out for a second. Something hit the wall. "Owe." Naruto poked his head back in, "Thanks." He left forgetting to shut the door.

TenTen got up and pushed it closed, her finger slipping on the lock. Anger was a building emotion as she stood there. He thought he knew her better? Like her standards were that low? Like she just gives herself over to anyone? She felt as if he had just called her a slut. The whole incident with Genzo made her feel slightly insecure and even if the word slut was far from what he was saying, she heard what she heard. "What did that mean?" She went to the other side of the bed, standing in front of him.

Neji opened his eyes once more, looking up at her. "I was wrong. That's all."

"I didn't sleep with him."

"I didn't say that."

"You insinuated."

"How?"

She stuttered. She couldn't quite remember how but she was sure she heard it in his tone earlier. "The way you insinuate stuff. I don't know."

"Perhaps you feel guilty for something."

TenTen pointed a mighty finger, "Don't you do that. I hate it when you do that. It works on Lee but it won't work on me. I'm eighteen years old. If I want to spend time with a guy in my apartment, I can do that. It's not the 1600s"

She was nearing the end of the line. She was throwing in the towel. She was giving up the hope that one day Neji and her would be something more than what they are. The days she spent wasting time over her fantasies would be no more. The nights she couldn't sleep because he swam in her head would be gone. And perhaps that made her irrationally angry but if that's what she needed to be to finally get him out of her system, than she'll pissed all day long.

Neji sat up, swinging his legs over the bed. She was rarely upset with him and he didn't understand it. She hadn't been angry when he pushed her early and she should have been. He would have apologized if she wanted. But she acted unpulsed by his actions. And now when he simply meant exactly what he said, she finds some kind of fault in his words. Frustrating was the least of what she was being.

"Again, TenTen, I did not insinuate by any means."

"Then what did you mean? You thought you knew me better? Do I no longer fit in that childhood bubble? Well, surprise, Neji, I grew up."

The door twisted but upon finding it locked, Lee knocked on the door. "Umm. Neji? TenTen?"

Neji glanced at the door but neither of them went to open it. He met TenTen's stern gaze again and took a step towards her. He was taller by a few inches and being just a hand length away, he had to look down to keep eye contact. Her cheeks were red from her shower, her hair was down once more. She looked older and mature standing boldly in front of him.

"I noticed that a long time ago."

Neji went to the door and unlocked it, letting Lee in but stepping out himself. Lee looked between the two of them, "Were you guys fighting?" He wondered, stepping toward his seemingly comatose teammate, "Gai-sensei says it is because of the hormonal imbalance our bodies are currently experiencing as we evolve from children to grownups. Do not take it to heart, TenTen."

When Lee's hand dropped on her shoulder, TenTen shot into the present. She blinked, looking at his black eyes. She nodded dumbly before crawling into bed and laying in the center as was her position. She made sure to lay with her back towards Neji's side unwilling to look at him again.

She had seen it. The desire in his eyes. The rare moment where his emotions are bare and he can't hide it any longer. It hadn't been part of her imagination or a dream. It had been real and intense and it sucked her back into a rabbit hole. Her belly felt twisted like a knot. Her heart pounded. How was she going to sleep beside him knowing that she saw what she had? It takes weeks for her to not to believe it anymore. Neji usually disappears in that allotted time frame. What will he do now?

Sleep didn't come and neither did Neji. She sat up sometime in the middle of the night and hugged her knees.

Lee laid beside her, snoring with his legs spread and his arms wide. She had to constantly push him off. She scooted to the edge of the bed, putting her feet on the floor.

She didn't want to wait. She didn't want time to go by. She didn't want it to be forgotten or brushed under the rug anymore. She needed to know that what she saw was real.

TenTen quietly went out of the room. The hall was dark with only a single dolphin night light along the staircase to illuminate the way. There was surprising no creak in the stairs for the house was old and worn. She tiptoed down into the living room.

Leaning over the couch, she found Neji. He was laying there staring up at her. His round lavender eyes lit by the stovetop light.

She imagined doing so many different things.

Stepping around the couch, kneeling down and kissing him.

His hand reaching up and taking her face in his palm, his thumb dashing over her lips.

Neji sitting up and grabbing her, whisking her down into his lap and kissing her with all the passion she sees in his eyes.

Making love, right on this couch with no thought to anybody in the house, careless if her moans wake everyone up. His heavy breathing in her ear, his groans, her name sounding from his lips as he pushed his way inside.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

She shook her head. She swallowed hard and she hid her hands against her sweatpants to hide her shaking. "Will you come to bed?"

Neji stood, rounding the couch. Tenten stared ahead as Neji came to her side. He looked at the side of her face, could see the way she trembled. Her chest rose and fell with the rhythm of her heavy breathing. He didn't know why she reacted this way towards him recently but it didn't go unnoticed. He wanted to make sure she knew that.

He leaned in, his lips at her ear, "You're breathing too hard, TenTen."

Instinct made her shove him to conceal her embarrassment and he responded with a low chuckle as he climbed the steps. She tripped him on his way up and he, in turn, snatched her foot, tripping her back.

She was grinning as she laid with her back to him. Her belly was aching and she curled her knees in her chest, every muscle tight, afraid that one simple move and she might touch him and he'll figure her out. He was seemingly realizing she was attracted to him. His little comment poking fun at her. It was nice though, to know that their friendship wasn't as broken as she believed.

And who knows...there might just be something there.

TenTen decided then, she wasn't going to give up just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Hey, here's the next installment! Closing on my house this week so another week till next update. Hope you love it**_

Chapter

Breakfast was certainly different. Grandma made pancakes that were uncooked, runny scrambled eggs and bacon that was burnt to a crisp all while smoking in her little ten by ten kitchen so that by the time she was done, there was no seeing inside it. She opened the windows and propped up the fan, telling them to suck it up as they couldn't make it a minute without coughing.

They hurried eating off their unicorn plates and thanked her as they left. She repeated their curfew, telling them that she was going to lock the door to keep them out if they didn't make it in time.

First thing they wanted to do for the day was find new clothes that didn't belong to dead people. Sakura was tired of listening to Naruto complain about the 'dead' smell coming from his clothes. But Rain attire was slightly different from Konoha. It was all bulky, asexual, and mellow colors, leaving them in morose greys and blacks, long sleeves and pants.

Naruto stood in front of the mirror feeling like he was going to a funeral in the snow. "I want to wear what Neji's wearing."

"You couldn't afford what I'm wearing." Neji smoothly shot back, standing off to the side as everyone tried on different styles.

"How the hell do you know?"

"Simple mathematics."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, well add in your Hyuuga fund."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, married to your cousin, remember! I get everything you get. Probably more."

With aggravation on his brow, he shoved himself outside.

Naruto grinned, proud. He looked at Sakura as she came out of the dressing room in what appeared to be an oversized navy dress, "Did you see that? I beat him."

"You pissed off an Hyuuga. Good for you."

Naruto's smile slipped.

Sakura glanced to TenTen who sat on the sidelines. She had already changed and paid for her items finding a grey and black pant suit that fit her style just fine. "What do you think?"

"This is boring. Can we go?"

Sakura sighed and grabbed another outfit, "One more."

Lee popped out with more vigor and vibrance than the colors of his clothes. There was no green anywhere in the store but he rolled with the punches and came out with a white outfit that screamed happiness. He did a pushup and situp, flipping and somersaulting making sure it was everything he needed.

When everyone found a few different outfits to purchase they asked them to be delivered to the address of the old woman.

It was finally time to do some recon.

The parade was still gaining momentum, even early in the morning. Thousands of people flocked through the streets, pushing their way underneath the tarp to be out of the rain.

The Konoha ninjas went the opposite way to find a good spot to jump to the roofs. It was Neji that led them, using his eyes to keep track of every Rain Ninja in the vicinity, bringing them around the city and to the far right where Rain's main Council building was. It's where they had brought Sasuke in the day before.

They split into groups, watching the building from different angles as Neji sat to delve beneath the ground. There was a tunnel just on the inside of the building that led downward and he could only assume it lead to the prison that kept Sasuke. There were dozens of ninjas nearby and keeping hidden was going to be hard. He couldn't keep watch of every ninja and attempt to find the pathway underground as well.

He pulled back, his eyes straining. He closed his eyes, hiding them from the wind. "It's difficult." He explained to Lee. "We need to find cover." However, Lee's expression made him worry. He looked around, "Where's Naruto?" He sat up, spinning. Naruto was hopping closer to the building. "That imbecile. He is going to get caught." Neji activated his byukagan again, tracking every ninja around him. "Lee, get control of him."

"How does one crush such a powerful spirit?"

"Lee!"

"He refuses to listen."

"Then I will stop him."

"I got him." TenTen announced suddenly. She was already running after him.

"TenTen." Both boys whispered her name but she was already too far away to hear.

TenTen shot out a metal ball with a chakra string attached. When it hit Naruto, it wrapped around him, kicking and screaming. She yanked him back to the rooftop, stepping on his chest. "You're going to get us caught." She bit.

"Sasuke needs us."

"Sasuke is fine. He can take a few hits. Can you?" She took out a baton, ready to use it against his head.

"If you can't handle this." Neji stared down at him, standing in the path of the rain, "Then perhaps you should stay back and let us take care of it."

Naruto turned his head away.

"Lee and I will take over from here. The rest of you meet us later."

Naruto instantly began to protest, "No, I can stay. We have to find-"

"It is too difficult for me to watch you and the dozens of Ninjas around us and locate Sasuke. I will find him but I need to concentrate."

"And I'm to trust you? You don't even like him."

"He is a shinobi of the Konoha village. My personal emotions do not factor. That is something you have yet to figure out. Go. You are wasting time."

Sakura came up behind them, "Naruto." His head twisted to find her. "Let's give him a chance." He didn't give up easy but eventually he conceded. TenTen untied him and he fled off. Sakura was quick to follow him, giving them one last look of appreciation before darting after.

TenTen lingered. She didn't want to go and hang with them for the rest of the day. She didn't belong with them. But Neji sat back down in the rain, keeping his hood over his face to hide his eyes from the rain, returning to his concentration.

"We'll meet at that restaurant for dinner." She told Lee and the man nodded softly, taking a seat and keeping watch.

* * *

She spent hours, watching Naruto and Sakura get drunk. They all sat at the bar, eating and drinking and playing darts with strangers. They made friends with a dozen others, having dart competitions. She had found it humorous at first but now going into the sixth hour, it was boring. They attempted several times to get her to drink with them but she felt a certain obligation to look out for them as they threw back shot after shot. It was her idea to keep food coming by ordering different appetizers to feed their bellies and forcing them to drink water when they came to the bar asking for another drink.

The restaurant was continuously full with the circus parade people. And she eyed the crowd, noticing the piercings and the tattoos, and the multicolored hair. They were certainly a fun crowd, loving on Sakura and Naruto as they partied in the corner.

TenTen then caught the eye of the guy that had bumped into her yesterday and she quickly turned around. But it had been too late.

He pushed his way through the crowd and squeezed in right next to her. He had his tattooed hands up, "No knife?"

TenTen smiled sheepishly, "No knife." She noticed he wore the same kind of outfit as the day before. A leathered vest, open to show off his muscled, tattoo covered chest. He was surprising hairless, and nicely tanned.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"Are you old enough to drink?" He waved to the waitress, ordering a drink for himself.

She scoffed, "Yes."

"Gotta make sure now a days. Already spent enough time in jail."

She looked him over, "Is that supposed to be an attractive trait?"

"Do you find it attractive?"

"No."

"Then let's talk about you." He took a sip, staring at her face. "You like the circus?"

"When I was a girl"

"Times have changed." He slapped a ticket down.

"I'm with my friends."

He slapped five more tickets down. "Bring em. My name's Po, by the way."

TenTen took a sip of her water, contemplating on whether she should tell him her real name. Until she wasn't given a choice.

"TenTen!" Lee hollered, breaking into the conversation, wrapping his arm around her shoulder much to her aggravation, "My beautiful blushing bride, I've been looking for you."

TenTen grit her teeth, "Lee, what are you doing?"

He whispered in her ear, "Neji said you needed help." Then he shouted, "Thank you kind sir for keeping my wife occupied. Let me buy you a drink to share in her beauty."

Po held up his drink, smiling softly, "I got one." He looked down at TenTen, "Hope to see you."

As he walked away, TenTen elbowed Lee in the stomach, a perfect shot for it dropped him to his knees.

She walked over to the table Neji sat at. He was soaked despite wearing the raincoat. He had a towel over his shoulders but his hair was wet and his shirt sleeves were dripping with water. He held the cup of tea in both of his hands to warm up. She had a handful of curse words to throw against him but upon finding him in such a pathetic state, her anger simmered and she sat down across from him, "I can talk to whoever I want."

Neji smirked, his eyes closed as he brought the tea close to his lips to feel the heat and breathe it in. "I have said nothing."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to realize there's a lot you don't say."

His eyes opened, meeting hers. "TenTen, if you are only now realizing this, you have missed a few years."

She smirked, "I'm catching up."

He closed his eyes, "I hope so."

Her smile faltered.

Was that code for something else as well? She felt her heart trigger. Her body knew it. Her mind may not figure it out quick enough but her body felt it. He was sending her clues, wasn't he? Telling her what he was feeling without actually saying it? That's how he worked. She knew that. She knew it in every way but she had ignored it when it came to emotions. She thought she was only hearing what she wanted to hear so she would keep walking, keeping going, not question, not double thinking it.

But what if it had been there all along?

What if he was waiting for her to realize it?

Sakura and Naruto hit the table hard, laughing and talking over each other for several minutes. Lee took a seat beside Neji and then like a switch their drunkenness seemed to simply shut off. They stared at them with a seriousness. "What did you learn?"

Neji took his time responding, taking one more sip and swallowing slowly. "I found him."

Naruto pounded the table in his excitement.

"He is a half a mile below ground. His chakra is still low but he is still alive."

"Of course he is." Naruto chimed happily.

"More importantly, I've located the ANBU we were sent to obtain. They are not far from each other. Getting to them will be near impossible. There are multiple checkpoints. There are locks. We need an access card. We need to impersonate three different types of soldiers. And they each need to know a specific water jutsu."

Sakura stared at the table. Her hopes were fleeting as Neji continued talking. They're containment was much more elaborate then Konoha's system. She could have never imagined it was so intense. "How are we going to do that?"

"We learn." Neji said it easily. "I will need one more day to figure out exact details."

Naruto bowed his head but it was a different type of bow, one that caught Neji off guard, "Thank you."

Awkwardly, he nodded.

TenTen was quick to jump in, dropping the tickets in the center of the table, "Stress relief, Let's go to the circus."

* * *

As everyone followed TenTen to the big circus tent on the other side of town, she was reminded of their curfew. The show started at eight and there was no way there were going to be back inside by 9. But as a person that's lived alone her whole life, a stranger giving her a curfew meant as much to her as an ant being stepped on. So she pressed on. The big red and white tent was overwhelming and the line to get in was just as much. A person yelling 'Ticket holders' waved them through and they got in and out of the rain.

They sat against the railing, a vain attempt not to feel as clammed in as they actually were. There had to be over a thousand people clambering into the massive stadium. There were individual vendors yelling 'hotdogs' and 'popcorn'. She had forgotten Lee and Neji hadn't had time to eat and so she called over the guy and bought them hot dogs.

Neji stared at the grotesque looking creation with a sour face. TenTen poured ketchup on it. He shook his head and handed it to her, "Try it." She pushed.

"I can't imagine how horrible this is for your body."

"It's pretty bad. But it's just one. Try it."

Swallowing his disgust and feeling the weight of hunger, he forced a bite. "I hate that it tastes good."

TenTen smiled triumphant, handing one to Lee as well. He only had to watch Neji to take a bite of his own without complaint.

The show began with a round of applause. Skaters came out, rolling around the stage, grasping hands and spinning each other. It was interrupted by tumblers and aerobics. Soon the action became more complicated as they hung from wires and hopes, diving and dipping with the flow of music. Every so often she leaned in to Neji, "I can do that." He sat with his arms folded, watching mildly interested but boredom was creeping up. "That too." The girl on stage was currently juggling a table with her feet. "I don't know about that one."

"Do you like this?" He questioned, watching her interest.

She shrugged. "It's different. When I was little, I actually wanted to be in the circus."

"That is silly."

She smiled, "Yes, that's what kids do."

"Why? What is the interest?"

TenTen kept her eyes on the stage, watching as the woman flipped the table back on the floor and stood on top of it. Everyone applauded. "Pretend, I guess. Haven't you ever played pretend?."

"Pretend? No." Neji scoffed.

On the other side of the railing, motorcycles roared. TenTen leaned over the staircase to see two men with helmets on making their way out to the center of the stage. One of them flipped their visors up and she noticed Po's icy blue eyes. He winked in greeting before slapping it shut again and flooring the bike. The duo directed their tiny little motorcycles into a steel circle and were locked in.

"I've used up enough chakra. I need to rest." Neji stood.

TenTen looked up at him, latching onto his hand. "You're leaving?"

He looked down at her, "I didn't sleep much last night."

Her cheeks reddened and her hand fell away. He jumped up over the railing and disappeared.

She watched Po mindlessly. Some reason all the magic of the circus fell away in that moment.

Lee scooted beside her, "Neji worked very hard today. The fact he came here at all should mean something, TenTen. He nearly passed out before we went to the restaurant."

TenTen nodded, knowing she was being ridiculous. But having him around, always felt better than the latter.

When the door opened finally to the cage, the bikes zoomed out, coming back towards TenTen. Po stopped in front of her and took off his helmet, "Come to Rojo's tonight. It's where all the Circs hang out."

TenTen hung over the railing, "You know I'm married."

He glanced at Lee, smiling, "Bring em. The more the merrier." He twisted the handle, his bike making a loud booming noise and zipped off.

"Sweet." Naruto high fived her, "An after party! I don't think I've ever been invited to one."

Sakura felt the need to remind him, "You weren't."

"He said we can all go. It was in the message."

"We're not going."

The instant barrage of negative feedback broke her down until she agreed. The three of them celebrated slapping hands turning back to the circus. TenTen leaned against the railing staring at her feet, wondering how she could get out of it. She didn't feel like going to the party.

It was stupid. She was acting like a little school girl with a crush. She couldn't stop thinking of Neji. It's like life stopped existing the moment he left. She had spent eight months trying to get him out of her system and here she was doing the same thing she did years before.

When the circus was over, she was determined to go. Lee, Sakura, and Naruto were excited bouncing in front of her wondering what an after party full of circus freaks was going to be like.

It was however within that moment, when she realized her presence wouldn't be missed that she ducked down an alley and ran.

The rain seemed harder and colder and the faster she ran the worse it got. She was shivering by the time she made it back to the house. One test of the door however told it wasn't going to be easy. It was locked. There was a note on the door that read, 'Curfew 9pm." In big black letters.

She walked around the outside of the house and looked up at the window. The lights were off in the bedroom but the window was open, she could see the curtain sway. With a careful jump, she managed to get her foot on the sill and crawl in.

The light flicked on. Neji was entering the room, black silk pants hugged his hips while a towel hung around his neck, to trap his wet hair. "TenTen?" He retreated and grabbed a few towels from the bathroom, quickly returning, throwing one on the floor. "Take off your jacket, you're freezing. And your shoes, if you track mud I doubt we will get the deposit back."

She obeyed, throwing her raincoat on the rocking chair in the corner before throwing her shoes on top of it. She took the towel hugging it over her shoulders but the cold wasn't what was causing her trembling anymore.

"You should take a shower. It will warm you up." He turned back around and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower. When he returned, she still hadn't moved. He met her gaze, patiently waiting for whatever it was she needed to say.

"What's the matter with pretend?"

His eyes dropped. She could make out the clenching of his teeth from his cheek muscles. "Reality."

She stepped around the bed, approaching. "I don't think you understand the point of pretend. Reality doesn't matter." She stopped when she was in front of him but still he refused to look at her.

"And when pretend time is over?"

She smiled, removing the towel from her shoulders and letting it fall. "That's a great thing about pretend. You don't think that far ahead."

Neji looked down at her, to meet her gaze, "What happens if pretend is better than reality?"

She could hear her heart pound in her chest. She was sure he could hear it too. TenTen wanted to move, to lean up and kiss him but she had already been turned away once. He had to take the chance this time. If he wanted it. There was no outward sign that he suffered the same emotional distress as her. HIs breathing was normal, his face appeared emotionless. But he was here and he hadn't left. That was a sign in and of itself that he wanted to see where this would lead. But it was up to him. Somehow, she needed to get that through to him.

"You'll never know if you don't try."

He shifted, facing her fully, only a breath away. "Then do you want to pretend, TenTen? Even if it's just for a moment?"

"Yes-"

The moment she whispered, Neji swept against her lips, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other pressing her back, pulling her hard into his body. Her arms automatically wrapped around him. With he back of his foot, Neji slammed the door and spun her around, their feet tripping on one another until her back hit the wall. His hands slipped down around her thighs and lifted her and on instinct, her legs wrapped his hips. The towel at his neck fell so her hands could feel his skin. It was hot and soft and full of compact muscle that she had dreamt about night after night. Their lips twisted in hundreds of different ways, attempting to get closer, their mouths widened, tongues battling, but it was never close enough. No matter how they pressed to each other, they wanted more, needed more.

Minute after minute they clung to each other, breaking if only to breath, to kiss along each others neck before returning to lips. And it was in between one of these breaks, Neji let her legs fall.

He kissed her once more time before slowly pulling back. He rested his forehead against her. He breathed heavy and swallowed, feeling her own heavy breath on his lips. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet, staying in this moment of pretend a little longer. But as she attempted to lean back into kiss him, he shifted and whispered, "Here comes reality."

"What?"

"Go shower, TenTen."

"What? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep." He stepped back out of her arms, his eyes refusing to look at her as he turned and went to the bed, sitting with his back to her.

She stood at the door, dumbfounded. "I...I don't understand."

"It was pretend, wasn't it?"

Her eyes widened. Her gut once full of crazy excitement and thrill now emptied, and replacing that was a sickness that nearly gagged her. Tears strung her eyes, making her blink, making her move. She swung open the door and ran down the stairs and busted out the front. Her bare feet slapped against the cement and the rain soaked her almost instantly but she felt nothing. She just needed to keep running and then she could make believe that tonight never happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: You guys are awesome for the reviews! This is a short chapter, but whenever I have a short chapter, I follow up in a day or two with another chapter so no worries. Now that I'm all moved in to my house, things have finally settled and I'll have time to update more. Look out for my other stories as well!_**

 **chapter**

The team woke up the next morning to a banging pot.

"If you came back at curfew, you'd be up by now!" Came Grandma's voice yelling through the doors. "There better not be any mud on my carpets." She warned and cursed her way back down the stairs. "And I ain't makin ya breakfast!"

Their doors opened and they stared at each other. Naruto eyes were sunken in. Sakura's hair was pushed all to one side. Lee had permanent marker on his face in the shape of a weiner. And Neji, Neji stayed in bed.

"I think we partied too hard." Naruto groaned, holding his stomach.

"I don't know how we made it back."

"TenTen brought us home." Lee turned around and kept turning, "Where's TenTen?"

"Are you sure? I don't remember seeing her."

"She had to be there. Wasn't she with us the whole night?"

Naruto pushed his way into the bathroom, slamming the door. His muffled voice came a moment later, "She was there."

Sakura shook her head, "No, she wasn't." But regretted it instantly when a wave of dizziness rocked her and she leaned against the doorframe.

"Didn't we see her running barefoot?"

"You were so out of it."

"Me? You couldn't walk."

Sakura tiredly smiled, "Yeah, thanks for carrying me by the way."

Lee weakly lifted a thumbs up, "Anytime."

There was a moment of silence and for a second, Neji wondered if they all went to sleep standing in the doorway. Then Lee popped up again, "Where is TenTen? Neji, have you seen her?"

"No." He stared at the open window. Her shoes and jacket still sat on the rocking chair. Dry mudd stuck to the sill and floor. Someone would clean it later. He didn't do house chores.

Lee offered, "Maybe she left early for breakfast. Shall we start our day?"

Sakura groaned but nodded, "Let me shower." She banged on the bathroom door, "Naruto! Hurry up."

* * *

It was near twelve in the afternoon before they managed to get out of the house. Neji took his time recovering from last night. Not only was his chakra still rebuilding in slow increments but his walls needed rebuilding as well. He had done something stupid last night and he didn't know yet how he was going to pay for it. Regret isn't an emotion he allows in his life. He makes mistakes like every other person (as rare as they may be) but last night, he had control over certain events and he let it spiral so foolishly.

The question was, how to fix it?

Would there be anything left to fix?

Or had he damaged it too completely?

When the team stepped into their preferred breakfast restaurant/bar, they were unprepared for what they saw.

TenTen was there. She had bought new clothes for herself. Clothes that they had only seen the circus folk wear. She was dressed in knee high heel boots, a purple and pink skirt and a hot pink halter top that pressed against her body like it was a second skin. She wore a black leather jacket over it but that didn't stop the bustline for exposing more than appropriate.

It took Neji less than five seconds to deduce her state of dress and attitude before he decided it wasn't worth his time. He went and sat at the empty table in the corner and waited for the waitress to address him.

Despite that, he could still hear everything.

Naruto, Lee and Sakura approached with gaping mouths and wide eyes, "TenTen?"

She took a quick shot, squeezing her eyes shut and screwing her mouth before she popped them back open, "Hey guys!" She jumped down from the table and fell against Lee. She was laughing but Po caught ahold of her.

"Are you drunk at 12 in the afternoon?"

"Yeah, well, see, circs get drunk early, sober up for the show, then get drunk after. It's called double fisting." The crowd laughed and leered. Tenten put up a hand over her mouth, whispering loudly, "But I don't think it's called that." She laughed grabbing the bottle on the table and taking a swig. "You like my clothes, JoJo over there let me borrow them." SHe pointed to a girl with face piercings, "Jojo!" She hollered and the girl put up her hand screaming.

Lee eyed Po. "As her husband, I think I'll be taking her home."

TenTen slapped his chest, "Oh he knows you're not my husband! Po's going to take me back to where the Circs stay. They got like their own camp."

Po grinned keeping his hands on her the entire time, making sure her wobbly body didn't fall. "Yeah. I'll have her back to ya sometime tonight. Or tomorrow." The crowd cheered. "Circs out!"

With that, half of the restaurant got up and squeezed out the door. The place instantly became quiet and manageable. The waitresses all threw their hands up in a cheer.

The three of them approached Neji's table. "Should we stop her?"

"Is that our place?" Lee inquired.

"She's drunk." Naruto reminded him, "She's being stupid."

"TenTen doesn't drink. I don't know what happened. Her bountiful spirit does not require alcohol to show it's brilliant colors."

"She's having fun." Sakura decided. "She's a grown woman. She can do what she wants."

Neji stood and walked out the door. He didn't have to hurry, they hadn't made much progress down the road. TenTen was wobbling all over the place and Po was laughing telling her she couldn't hold her liquor. He was touching her on her hips, her shoulders, her back, slipping down to touch her behind.

"TenTen."

She stumbled as she turned around.

"I want to talk to you."

She scoffed laughing, "I have nothing to say to you."

"The first time is a request. I will not make a second."

"Dude," Po began.

TenTen put a hand on him. "It's okay. I'm fine. I'll be right back."

She approached and Neji snatched her hand pulling her to an alley several feet away. When they were out of sight, TenTen yanked away and Neji faced her. "I'm not drunk." She told him with a straight face, standing still. "It was water. Can I go now?"

He clenched his teeth, swallowing, "You're upset." She snorted. "I. I thought you understood."

TenTen simply stared at him in disappointment. "I was upset. Then I had all night to think about it and I figured it out. It's something to do with your clan. But I don't care. Whatever it is, I don't care."

Neji sighed through his nose.

"Are we done then?" She turned to the exit.

"TenTen."

Her hand grabbed the wall.

"Don't worry, Neji. I can pretend just as good as you."

He had no right to stop her. She was making a rational decision despite being mad at him. She simply wanted to move on and he should let her.

There was no denying he had an attraction for TenTen. It was an attraction that's been brewing for years. He had only recently caught on to her own attraction towards him in the past few months and in an effort to end such feelings, he treated her rudely, almost crudely at times. He kept his distance to limit their time alone. He began not to trust his own self around her. But now, away from the prying eyes of his clan, he found that obligation to keep his distance diminish. The desire to touch her crept in, overtaking logical thought.

But a relationship wasn't a reality for him and there was a very basic reason for it.

His clan.

The Hyuuga clan had specific qualifications for a partnership. And TenTen did not fit it. Even if she was simply a random affair (which he knew she would not be) the clan would be too afraid of a scandal and would end it quickly.

Neji left the alley, going the opposite direction, refusing to look back. If he had, he'd follow her.

When he was sixteen, his interest in TenTen first came to light. It had always been there he realized later, in the form of a deep friendship that no other woman would be able to compare with, but then it turned in a different direction as he matured. It wasn't always easy hiding that. And Hisashi had caught it before he had time to figure out what it was exactly.

" _If you intend to become a lead figure in this clan,' Hiashi had began one day, 'You will be expected to perform duties that are required by many Main members.'_

' _I will follow your command.'_

 _He had turned to Neji at this point, looking down at him. 'When it is time, I will find you an appropriate wife.'_

' _What if I do not wish to marry? I do not see that future for myself.'_

' _That is because you are young. But there will be a time where you will not think so much with your head. Main members marry not for sentimental purposes but for political ones. Our clan is powerful because we have made it so. If I manage to find a daughter of a emperor or king that will take your hand, I will not wait. You will help make our clan great. I am sure of it. Until then, if you have any,' Hiashi sighed at this point, 'needs. I shall send for a concubine.'_

 _Neji's face squinted in disgust, 'Do you not suggest celibacy until marriage?'_

' _Of course. For the women that is mandatory. However men are much different in nature. It is unhealthy not to relieve such tension for a time. You are sixteen, as much as a man as you will be. Do not be ashamed and use what we offer you. Before you make a mistake that cannot be undone.'_

Six months after Hiashi had given him such a speech, Neji had turned seventeen and still hadn't used the method that was offered. So Hiashi had sent for her himself and left her in Neji's room. There was message, a warning, to use her as intended or there will be repercussions. It was his last regret. One he was still trying to wash off a year and half later.

When he came upon the team, his eyes rested on Naruto. Though it was no fault of his own, Neji was slowly coming to detest everything Naruto stood for. Naruto and TenTen were the same person. They were clanless. They were parentless. They had no political gain in society. But Hiashi allowed HInata to marry Naruto for one reason alone. He was predicted to be the next Hokage. So while HInata was allowed her happy ending, Neji was not.

He bypassed the team. "Lee, let's start."

Sakura and Naruto stared after them, "What about TenTen?"

He gave them no reply, turning down a back alley and shooting to the top of the building. He needed to forget this day. It should have never happened. And though his regret was letting her walk out of the room, it was probably better that she had.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry about not updating. Totally forgot I said I would. Anyway, here ya go!

\- Chapter

Sakura and Naruto were in the same spot Neji and Lee had left them, eating slowly at the table. They stood up excitedly upon seeing them and attempted to help them with their rain jackets asking them if they wanted something to eat, to drink, pulling out their chairs. Once their coffees and a big plate of food was put in front of them, only then did they ask the questions that were on the tip of their tongues, wanting to know about Sasuke.

While Neji ate, Lee told them the details.

Every eight hours, guards from underground traded out. First, they traveled into a tunnel to a checkpoint where they needed to perform a water jutsu and that brought them underground. From there, they went through a security checkpoint where they were required to show their IDs and walk through a metal detector. Then they were allowed into the prison.

The prison itself was several levels. Each prison guard had their own set of keys. Sasuke was being held in the third cellblock tied up and restrained with his chakra constantly drained. Neji doubted he had learned anything at all about the other prisoners and if anything hindered their real mission by several days by getting himself taken.

That was until a snake slithered up onto their table.

Naruto screamed, ready to smash it but Sakura grabbed his arms, stopping him.

The white snake began to regurgitate something, it's mouth opening wide exposing long sharp fangs. It spit out a scroll, two pairs of keys, and two cards.

Neji pretended not to notice as he sipped his coffee.

Lee rolled out the scroll.

After a few moments, "Let's return to the house." He grabbed the items and stuffed them into his pockets. Neji dropped money on the table and they rushed back out into the rain.

He inquired off-handedly, "Has TenTen returned?"

"No. Kind of worried about her." Sakura replied.

"Told ya we shouldn't have let her go."

She elbowed Naruto in the rib.

When they returned to the house, Grandma was there to greet them, smoking on the porch. They greeted her kindly, though intimidated at the sight, hoping to sneek by without any conversation. "Was wondering where you all were at. That tomboy one came back bout an hour ago. Got messed up somehow. None of you boys are to blame, are you? Ain't having that type of disutrbances in my house."

Lee and Neji barged through the door. Grandma's voice hollered in, "Hey, take yer darn shoes off." They stopped long enough to yank off their shoes, Naruto and Sakura following suit. "Mud is impossible to dig out."

Lee took the lead, the fabric of their coats the only sound in the hallway as they all stood around the door. He coughed into his hand before knocking, "TenTen, my lotus blossum. Are you alright?" When he received no answer, he attempted the knob but it was locked. "Please speak to me, my sugar baked good."

Neji aggravatedly knocked once, "Open the door."

Sakura smacked his shoulder, "That's not how you do it."

"I am not going to sit here and wait like some servant."

"Tsk. Get off your high horse." She pushed forward, gently knocking, "TenTen, it's Sakura."

"She knows who you are."

"Shut it."

Sakura returned to her sweet voice, "How about you let me in and we leave the boys out here? Our little secret."

"We are her teammates."

"Yes," Lee agreed, "We can handle this delicate situation with the finesse of any fine gentlemen."

The door unlocked. "Only Sakura."

Sakura beamed back at them, slipping inside and slamming it, making sure the lock was loud.

The three boys pushed their ear up against the door. Lee and Neji attempted to shove Naruto away but he was determined to listen too and dropped to his knees to listen from the crack in the door. However all they could hear was the TV that was blaring.

After several minutes, what seemed like a lifetime, the door unlocked and Sakura slipped back out, shutting the door behind her. She said nothing running to her room and grabbed her bag of clothes. She then returned to the door. "You boys take that room tonight. I'm staying with her."

"How is she?" Lee hurried out.

"Fine."

The door shut after that.

Naruto, Neji, and Lee turned to the other room. The massive amount of pink and flowers seemed to pour out like lava, attempting to drown them with its feminine wails and they unconsciously took a step back.

Each of them called out, "Couch."

Sakura rested her bag of clothes on the floor and approached the bed. TenTen sat in the center with her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them to her chest. A massive welt had swollen the right side of her face and her eye was partially closed. She had changed back into the male pajamas she had found the other day, throwing the clothes she borrowed from the circus girl in the garbage. She absent-mindedly watched the TV, the loudness not seeming to bother her anymore.

"Can I heal it now?"

TenTen contemplated that for a moment before shaking her head.

"You didn't deserve it."

"I let my guard down."

"You were having fun."

"I was being stupid."

Sakura sighed, taking a seat beside her. "He didn't do anything else, right?" When she seemed confused by the question, Sakura ventured, "Touch you anywhere?"

"Tsk." She turned her head. "After he hit me, I sort of went off." TenTen winced, remembering her violent streak, "He might be dead. He had no chance to do anything else."

"Do you think he'll call the police?"

She shrugged. "They had plenty of drugs laying around that place. I don't think he'll be able to do anything."

Sakura dug in her bag for her own pajamas, removing her shirt to get into them. "Can I ask you a question?"

TenTen glanced at her. "Haven't you been asking me questions?"

"More personal."

TenTen rubbed a stray tear from her chin. Anytime she moved her eye it caused a flash of pain. "I guess."

"Why did you go off like that? Did something get you upset?"

TenTen turned her face toward the window, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sakura pulled on her pants and grabbed a hairbrush, before plopping on the bed. "Alright. Well, we received something from Sasuke. So if you don't want me to heal that, what are you going to tell those two boys out there waiting impatiently to see you?"

"Will it take long to heal it?"

Sakura leaned around to look at it. She attempted not to wince but she had a nervous tick about her that TenTen noticed as she went about brushing her hair. "He popped a vessel in your eye. That's a four hour treatment. I can heal it enough to where there is no swelling. I'll finish it after we talk about the scroll."

TenTen didn't want to waste anymore time talking about it. She couldn't believe Sakura had any patience to deal with her inconsequenial problem. She sat on the edge of the bed so she could heal the injury quickly. Sakura's green chakra glowed like warm honey over her face and she felt the pulsing pain begin to fade. Even her headache was receding.

Sakura stepped back and got a lopsided smile. "Not perfect but better."

TenTen stood and looked in the mirror. A massive black and blue mark was left in its wake but it was still better then the swelling welt it had been before. Now it looked like it was in the stages of healing. She could see out of her eye despite a vessel in her eye had popped and bleed into her pupil. She could move her head and eye without a probelm. Even smiling didn't hurt anymore. She thanked the med-nin before both the girls left the comfort of the room. TenTen a bit more hesitant than Sakura. She was afraid to face her teammates.

When she entered the pink, fluffy room, the boys were leaned over the scroll stretched out in the center of the room. Lee and Neji both stood upon her entering to look at her.

She attempted to keep that side of her face directed away from them but it wasn't exactly possible and as she moved to stand beside the bed, it was Naruto who broke the tension, "Jeezes, you're fa-" Sakura elbowed him in the face and he fell on his back, holding his nose, cursing her.

"Were you saying something?" She leaned over him, and he shook his head. Sakura made sure it wasn't broken before helping him back up.

"So, uh. What does it say?" Tenten kneeled down beside Naruto, resting her hand against her bruised cheek.

Neji and Lee took their time answering. Lee kneeled down first while Neji continued to stare. "Sasuke managed to get us the exact tools that we needed to get inside. He's located the two ANBU members that were missing and reports that they are alive though under interrogation. They aren't in the best of health either. He says on Sunday will be the best time for a rescue. It will be when they are the least staffed. They've given many people off for the celebration."

Sakura stared at the scroll with disbelief. "How could he have learned all of this?"

Naruto could only grin, "Because he's Sasuke."

Lee looked at each of them, "We have two days to perfect the jutsu that will bring us into the prison. Who will do it?"

Sakura and Naruto both shouted out, "I will."

Lee looked sadly at Sakura, "Forgive me, my great pink wallflower, but you are needed as a Med-nin."

Neji and TenTen were next to fight for the second position. They instantly glared at each other.

Lee looked back at Neji, "Neji-san, my brother-in-arms, your skills will be continuous required to ensure the safety of our group."

"Lee-"

He held up his hand, "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you. TenTen and Naruto will be our undercover ninjas for this mission."

Naruto popped up, "Alright, let's get going."

Grandma's pounding steps came up the stairs. "Light's out. Don't you think about going anywhere. Won't have you gallivanting off to sin and follick. Not while you're staying in this household." She mumbled on about the devil as she continued on to her room, locking the door.

Lee nervously decided to begin first thing in the morning. "Neji, please, use the shower first. You have worked harder than any of us today." TenTen thought he would try to meet her eyes as he past but he left the room without a glance.

Sakura approached TenTen asking her if she wanted her to stay in the room tonight but she decided it was fine and Sakura grabbed her bag from the boy's room and brought it back in to share with Naruto. TenTen followed Lee into their room. She was thankful he didn't ask any questions about what happened though she could tell he wanted too. He instead spoke about the mission, how hard Neji had worked, and the things they had done today. She felt silly having gone off as she did when they were in the middle of something. She apologized and he swiftly came in for a hug, squeezing her harder than she was prepared for.

Neji entered at that moment, dressed in his silk pajama pants and a towel around his shoulders. He eyed them akwardly as they separated.

Lee grabbed his towel and hid his mouth behind his hand as he whispered to TenTen, "I'll take a long shower. Try to fix his attitude a little."

TenTen snorted and watched him leave. He locked the door himself giving her a thumbs up behind Neji's back and shutting it. Neji hadn't moved from the other side of the room but the moment the door shut, he slapped off the light and threw the towel on the dresser. The TV poured enough light on the room that she eyed him as he crossed the room, passing by her as if she wasn't there and got into bed. He wrapped the blankets around him, settling in.

TenTen let him do what he wanted, she wasn't going to fix anything. Fool her once, shame on him, fool her twice-wasn't going to happen. She sat on the other side of the bed, as far from him as she could be and rested against the headboard, hoping Lee didn't take as long as he said he would.

Neji stood suddenly. "Who did that?"

TenTen shook her head, gluing her gaze to the TV. "I took care of it."

"It was the circus guy. I knew something was wrong with him." Neji went to his bag of clothes, pulling out a shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to him."

"I told you I took care of it."

"Is he dead?"

TenTen smiled, holding in a chuckle, "I thought you said you wanted to talk to him."

Neji threw the clothes back. "Is this humorous to you? Your face was smashed in and you find it funny."

TenTen lost her humor and shook her head, "No, it's not funny. But I promise he won't be around again."

Neji stepped closer, the light from the TV shining on her bruise. He grabbed her chin, forcing her face up so he could look at it closer. "I have trained with you for years. You have never let your guard down to such extent."

TenTen pulled out of his hold. "It was stupid."

"Were you going to sleep with him?"

She snapped her gaze back up, wide eyed. Her brows knit, "You think I'm some sort of slut now? I make out with you, I make out with everyone."

"I didn't say that."

She shoved him out of her way as she stood, "No, you just implied it. I feel like we keep having this conversation. With Genzo and now with Po. I don't owe you an explanation and yet I feel like I do. Let me get something straight. You don't want me but you don't want me to be with anyone else, is that how this is going? I'm sorry, Neji that's not going to work for me." Tenten turned for the door.

Neji latched onto her arm, pulling her back to face him, "I never said I didn't want you."

Words caught in her throat. The noise from the TV was boisterous and to a point annoying but it was welcoming as the silence stretched while they stared at each other. She didn't know what to do now. How can he say something like that? It wasn't fair.

His fingers loosened, hesitantly as her eyes dropped to their feet. He however didn't let go. "You don't owe me an explanation. I. I misspoke. I should not have asked such a question."

"Then what are you saying?" Her nervousness was clear but she forced her eyes up, "I can't keep guessing, it's driving me crazy." Desperation slipped into her voice, "What are you doing?"

His teeth clenched as his jaw tightened, his gaze on her but he was unable to form an answer. The truth was, he didn't know but he couldn't say that. It wasn't acceptable.

She pressed a fake smile but it faded, "It's not difficult, Neji. You either like me or you don't. You either want to kiss me, or you don't. It's very simple."

He peered down at her lips as he shook his head. "If it were that simple…"

A knock on the door and Lee wondered bravely, "Have you two made up?"

Neji responded quickly, "One minute, Lee."

"Right-o."

Neji let his fingers fall from her arm but she stayed where she was standing. Her head dropped staring at their feet, feeling the weight of his lavender eyes as he studied her. "TenTen," He took a deep breath. "I need us to be friends, if nothing else. The reality of not having you in my life at all is…" He sighed out, stepping around her, "unbearable."

Neji opened the door and Lee came beaming in.

"Are we good again? Our spirits soaring with happiness?"

TenTen cleared any emotion from her throat and spun around with a fake smile. She nodded for him and Lee embraced her once more, squeezing with all the muscle in his thin arms. She choked on air before he set her back down.

"Just wonderful. Now we can have a great night sleep."

They laid down in the king sized bed and shut the TV off, putting the room in darkness. TenTen laid on her back between the two boys, staring up at the ceiling. Neji's words repeating in her head over and over again. He laid on his back too. She could make out his lavender eyes even in this dark, any speak of light bounced over the white of his orbs. He stared at the ceiling too.

She was beyond confused but he didn't answered the question. He was leaving her in limbo, making her crazy. He liked her, didn't he? He wanted to kiss her, didn't he? But he couldn't? Or wouldn't? What was the answer? Could it still be the clan? Did they have such a control on him that he would deny his personal feelings for their desires? Did things like that exist? What if that was it? And as she began to recall numerous moments in their lives, it became obvious. It was always the clan. They made choices for him. They told him how to act, what to wear, who to talk too. So why wouldn't they tell him who to date?

If that were the case, then she didn't want to stand in the way. She didn't want to burden him. She didn't want to cause any trouble. She would back out, just as quickly as she had barged in. It was painful but it was no different then a kunai to the arm. Rip it out before it has time to fester.

Her hand shifted under the covers until she found his. She slipped her hand into his and folded them. She felt his fingers curl over hers. She turned and looked at him, his lavender eyes catching hers.

Lee was already snoring.

And it was instant, her words whispered in the dark. "I don't think I can be friends with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Rating is going up to M for mature audiances for safety! And I have written a new one shot for Neji-tenten called Letting Go. Take a look!

* * *

Chapter

TenTen listened to Naruto but vaguely. He read the jutsu list, explaining the actions, the signs needed and she was able to nod when needed but her eyes drifted to the sky with a heavy distraction. She had a crook in her neck from the couch.

After the words, "I don't think I can be friends with you," had slipped from her lips, she had gotten up, and slept on the couch. It had been one of the first and straightforward things she had ever said to Neji and she had meant it. Being friends with him was becoming too painful. She had been perfectly capable of living life with a crush. She had masked her emotions well and went daily standing next to him with a rumble in her gut. But now she knew he felt something too and that was where the problem laid. She couldn't be friends with him knowing he was choosing his clan over her. There was no foundation for a friendship after that. And no matter how much he claimed he needed her in his life, to her, it wasn't enough of an effort.

She wouldn't be second place for anything. Not friendship, not love, not a team member. Call it egotistical but she deserved better than that.

The fact that he hadn't come downstairs to talk to her meant that he knew it was for the best. It would be hard. TenTen knew that. But it was something that needed to be done.

"Okay, you ready to try it?" Naruto took a step down into the alley. It was dark here with no sunlight and the rain pouring on them but that was a good thing. They didn't need anyone spying on them.

"I'll go first." He said as he concentrated before performing the hand signs and slapping his hand on the ground. From his hand, chakra emerged, forming a small sphere. Rain couldn't pass through it and as it grew up around him as a shield, rain no longer soaked him. He grinned happily. "I think that's how it goes. Alright. Your turn."

TenTen regretted not paying attention. She glanced at the paper one last time and weaved a few hand signs and slapped her hand on the ground. She was unsurprised when nothing happened.

Naruto scrunched up his nose, "Not exactly. Try again." He read back the hand signs for her as she weaved them and she slapped her hand on the ground. Again nothing happened.

TenTen came to her defense, "I've never wielded water before."

"I'm not saying anything. We'll keep going till you get it. But I know a shortcut. Put your hand on my back."

Naruto ignited his chakra, set himself aflame. The sage of six path decorated his form and the six black dots formed around him. TenTen stared at him in awe. He smiled in a non-threatening way and approached. "I want you to close your eyes. Feel my chakra."

Obeying, TenTen rested her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The flame expanded and wrapped around her. The shock of it nearly knocked her off her feet. She felt stronger, invincible, more powerful than she knew how to handle. She couldn't believe Naruto possessed this. "Now I'm going to perform the jutsu. Feel how I manipulate my chakra."

He performed the jutsu and his chakra twisted as he used a water technique, drawing from the air instead of from the ground. "You feel it?"

TenTen nodded, picturing it in her mind.

"It's easy, isn't it?"

They broke apart and TenTen set her stance, ready to do it herself.

* * *

Sakura, Lee, and Neji went for breakfast at the restaurant having 'unfortunately' missed breakfast with Grandma. Naruto and TenTen were already gone when they woke. Grandma was more then willing to share that obvious information.

When they walked into the restaurant however, something was wrong. The three of them received stares and there were whispers in their direction. Fingers pointed. Sakura noticed the barkeep talking to policemen as the three of them took their seats at their normal table and he pointed at them.

"Uh oh." She whispered. "I think we got a problem."

The Rain police approached holding out a piece of paper, "Good morning, folks. We have a couple of questions to ask you, if you don't mind."

Sakura smiled warmly, "Of course not, officers."

They unfolded the piece of paper, revealing a drawing of TenTen's face. "Have you seen this woman recently?"

Lee looked to Neji with wide eyes but he kept his eyes on the menu.

"She's a friend of ours." Sakura replied tightly. "It's been a day since we've seen her."

"Do you have a way to contact her?"

Neji interceded, flipping the menu over carelessly, "Is there a reason for this interrogation?"

"Your friend is being charged with attempted murder." The police officer boldly stated, throwing a picture of Po on the table, "Her victim is currently in a coma with several stab wounds to the chest. In a few hours or by tomorrow, that charge might go up to murder."

Sakura looked over the image, swallowing, "Don't you have a doctor here?"

There was a pause, "That's an odd thing for you to say, if you are residence here. You would know Rain doesn't have a doctor of this skill."

"If I never needed a doctor, how would I have known that?"

Lee interrupted, "TenTen would have never done that. She is sweet and friendly. She must have been provoked."

The man took his eyes off of Sakura and nodded, "We have witnesses. Po and a friend of his were juggling metal bats. They were drunk and not being careful. One slipped and hit your friend in the face while she was talking to someone. Apparently, that sweet and friendly nature, doesn't hold up after that. She is dangerous."

"We need your names. In case we need to contact you again."

Neji stood up. "I wish to speak to your supervisor. Or whoever is in charge."

"For what purpose?"

"That is not your business, is it?"

Their eyes narrowed and they both looked at each other. Without being able to do anything about it however they shrugged. "Alright, follow us."

Sakura and Lee followed them out but Neji gave them no indication on what he planned to do as he followed them down the street.

After they were out of sight, the two of them ran back to the house, running up the back alley were Naruto and TenTen were currently training.

"TenTen," Lee shouted.

Her brown eyes lifted from her hands. Lee busted out with what just happened explaining the charge against her. She held her face in her hands.

"Is it true?" Sakura wondered, "Did you really attack him for that?"

She couldn't speak for a minute. Her thoughts going miles per minute. She didn't know what Neji was doing or why. She should turn herself in. She wish she could go back and stop herself. "When I got hit, I thought I was being attacked. I." SHe stopped, even her excuses sounded lame. "Po was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. I couldn't hear him. There was too much ringing in my ears. I thought he was attacking me. I...I didn't know this... I would have turned myself in. I should turn myself in." TenTen turned to go but Lee grabbed her arm.

"Wait for Neji."

"I don't know what he's doing. He shouldn't be involved."

"Just wait."

Sakura shifted. "I should heal him."

TenTen swung toward her, "They'll know you're a Ninja."

Lee agreed, "They will take you in for questioning."

Sakura turned her green eyes on TenTen. She handed her Po's picture, "He's not going to make it. I can help him."

TenTen couldn't believe she had done such damage. There were tubes sticking out of his chest and hanging from his nose. He was unconscious. His face swollen. His body black and blue and dry blood covered most of him. She had left for him for dead so carelessly. "Please."

Sakura rested a hand on her shoulder, "Just do me a favor. Save Sasuke." The Med-nin looked back at Naruto before jumping into the air, taking off for the hospital.

Naruto cut in, "Let's continue practicing."

* * *

TenTen stood on the porch. Her arms wrapped around her, shivering. There was always a chill in the air and as it became night, the temperature continued to drop. It made her hate this place more. Lee came out with a blanket and placed it on her shoulders. He sat down in the metal chair behind her and waited with her.

It wasn't long then that Neji came walking on the sidewalk. He climbed the stairs and met the gazes of his teammates. Rain poured over his hood, but the light from the house shined on his face. TenTen stood in front of him, keeping him on the steps until he answered the basic question in her eyes.

"It's taken care of." He replied casually. With that, he stepped around her and went inside.

She stood there staring at the rain.

What had he done?

How does someone make attempted murder go away?

Did he kill someone?

Did he pay someone off?

Didn't he understand her yesterday? If they weren't friends and they weren't lovers, then he had no obligation to help her. Why would he do anything at all?

Naruto came barreling outside and brushed by her out in the rain without a coat and no shoes. He was soaked in seconds but he was staring at the sky, waiting and then a grin spread on his face and he yelled. "How'd you do it?"

Sakura dropped down, "I am ninja you know. I can sneak into buildings."

He splashed her with water and she splashed him back and they chased after each other, playing in the rain. Lee jumped over the railing and joined in. TenTen smiled, watching them play like children. She didn't know if she had any right to feel relief but the weight on her shoulders was disappearing.

Grandma came out of the house, the door slamming behind her, "You bunch of hooligans, you going to get sick now! Get out of that rain! Didn't your parents ever tell you not to play in the damn rain. Come on now. I'll make you soup. I'll not having you sneezing in my house."

The team ran up, bowing as they past, Naruto gave her big kiss on the cheek, making her laugh, "Get in there. Don't get mud on my carpet. I won't be scrubbing today. Come on, girl. You'll catch your death out here." TenTen bowed as she entered. Grandma took back the blanket and went to the kitchen where the team awaited their promised soup.

TenTen went upstairs.

She could hear the shower running from behind the bathroom door. She stood outside it, her heart thumping madly in her chest. TenTen rested her hand on the knob. With a deep breath, she shoved herself in and shut the door behind her.

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten it's a glass shower. TenTen spun around, stuffing her face into the towel hanging above the door. Her whole body went red in embarrassment. She had nearly seen everything. Neji's naked shoulders, his chest, the shape of his curved back down to his tight buttocks, the side of his hips, his thick thighs, and almost...oh, she hoped it had been his hand.

He had looked at her with the widest eyes she had ever seen. OH what made her come in here?

The shower shut off but she couldn't move.

The towel in her hands was taken down and TenTen let it go, keeping her face to the door and her eyes tightly knit.

It wasn't long after that, the heat from his body was behind her, "Did you need something, TenTen?" He touched her arm, indicating it was safe to turn around.

Taking a breath to calm herself, she slowly turned to meet his eyes. He was dressed in his silk pajama pants, leaving his chest bare. His hair was wet and it hung down his back, dripping into the carpet below.

She licked her lips, swallowing, "I said I couldn't be your friend. And I meant it." Her breath was getting heavy the more she stood in front of him. Why couldn't he ever wear a shirt? The heat of the shower and the memory of his body in the shower was enough to stop thoughts. And when he took a step forward, she unconsciously took a step back. "I." She cleared her throat. "Whatever you did for me, I'll." She lost her train of thought as he leaned forward.

His lips were at her ear, "You're breathing hard again, TenTen." He placed a hand on each side of her, trapping her against the door. For a moment, they both stood their, listening to her rapid breathing. His eyes lowered to her lips and she licked them subconsciously. He met her gaze once more. "I don't want to hurt you again."

Her shaking hand rested on his warm chest. She could feel the hurried pounding of his heart beneath her palm and knew that despite no outward signs, he was having the same difficulty as her. "Pretend. Let's just pretend till the mission ends."

"And when it's over?"

She gave him a soft smile, "Remember the rules of pretend, Neji. You don't think that far ahead."

Neji leaned back, dropping his arms. "But it will end."

"Everything ends. That doesn't mean it won't be worth it."

He contemplated it for a moment, glancing at the door behind her. "Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs."

"That's not much time."

"Then stop talking." TenTen pushed forward, wrapping her arms around him and pressed her lips against his and their mouths widened to find each other's tongues. His hands rested on her hips first but they were quick to wrap around her back, roam down her butt and gripped her thighs, forcing her legs up around his waist and he set her down on the counter. He opened the bathroom door, lifted her back up, clenching her ass to keep her in place and circled to the bedroom, shutting the door. He pressed her against the door, his hands traveling up under her shirt, feeling her skin. TenTen reached for the knob, blindly, locking it.

Holding onto her buttocks one more time, he moved them, crawling on the bed to lay her in the center. He broke from her lips to kiss her neck, his hand moving along her stomach, going back over her shirt to brush against her breast. Her back arched, pushing herself against him and he gained courage by the action and he squeezed it, feeling for the nipple beneath the bra.

Her own hand drifted up and down his back, feeling every compact muscle. She traced the outline of his pectorals, lowering to the abs at his stomach. Speed bump after speed bump, slowing her way to his silk pants. She outlined the rim, her finger dipping in.

Until Neji grabbed her hand and brought it back to his shoulder.

Neji broke from her lips, a smirk on his lips, "We don't have that kind of time."

She chuckled, "Stop talking." She pulled him back to kissing her, rolling them over to be on top. TenTen broke from him, grabbing the hem of her shirt.

The door knob jiggled. They both turned to look at it.

"Are you two fighting again?" Lee questioned through the door.

TenTen slapped a hand over her mouth as she laughed falling against Neji's chest.

Neji responded, "Give us a minute, Lee. We'll come get you."

"Alright." He despondent sounded. "I'll be in the living room. I wish you two would make up."

Neji tugged her legs and flipped her on her back, making her scheech. He fell next to her. She panted, rubbing her face. "This is going to be hard."

He stared at her face. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks were red and her eyes sparkled. She looked absolutely stunning. TenTen turned her face to him, "What?"

"A date."

TenTen sat up. "A date?"

Neji sat up as well, resting his elbow on his raised knee, "It is only proper."

"Proper?"

"Are you repeating everything I'm saying?"

"A date is for like, dating."

"Hence the word, I suppose. Why are you confused?"

"I thought this was...simply…"

It took him a moment but he nodded, understanding. "That is not my nature. Is it yours?

TenTen looked away and shook her head.

"Then while there is time we shall go on a date."

"Okay. When?"

"Tonight. When everyone is asleep."

TenTen got out of bed, "I have nothing to wear."

Neji sat up on the bed, "What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

She looked down. It was the men's pajamas she found on her first day here. She made a face, scrunching up her nose. "Really?"

"I have no interest in this." Neji decided. "Wear what you want."

"What are you wearing?"

"What I always wear."

"That 1 million yen kimono suit? You can meet a king in that."

"I assure you, we will not be doing that."

"Don't make jokes." TenTen went through her bag of clothes.

Neji got up, "Do I ever?" He unlocked the door and called down the stairs, "Lee." He returned to find TenTen had dumbed all her outfits on the floor. It was interesting to watch this stress her and so he sat on the bed with folded arms and did so. He hadn't even told her where he was taking her. Perhaps if he had mentioned they were simply going to a rooftop somewhere, she wouldn't be making such effort.

Lee walked in with a bright smile, stalling in the doorway. "Have you lost something, my delicate rosebud?"

"No."

"Can I assist you in looking for that which you seek so diligently for?"

"No."

"Then I shall sit beside you in support!" He sat on his knees beside the pile of clothes, eyes gleaming. Neji had to stifle a chuckle lest she catch him.

TenTen growled and stomped up on her feet and made her way across the hall, knocking on Sakura's door. Naruto answered, smiling wide, jumping back on the bed to fold his arms up under the pillow to watch TV. Sakura sat at the desk, reading a medical book. "Can I talk to you?"

"Naruto, get out."

It was instant and Naruto screamed in protest. Sakura got up and grabbed him by the arm, twisting it behind his back. He hollered and cried but she pushed him out the door and pulled TenTen in, shutting it behind her. She sat back at the desk again, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "What's up?"

"I need something to wear for a date."

She paused, unsure how to help. "When?"

"Right now."

"Um.." She looked about her room, glancing at her own clothes. Sakura hopped up on her feet and opened the closet. It was Grandma's daughter's clothes and full of pink. TenTen's face twisted in disgust. "Give it a minute. I'm sure we can find something." Sakura dug deep, pulling out different outfits and throwing away the ones that were an instant no.

Sakura was right though. It did take a minute, about sixty of them, but they found a simply white outfit, red striped kimono style pants and a white top. It was slightly big, apparently her daughter was taller and a little bigger around the bust line but TenTen knew how to make it work. She threw it in a bag and thanked her before heading to the door.

"Wait." Sakura charged, "Who is it?"

TenTen smiled, "That's personal."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: The long awaited date :)

Chapter

Tenten couldn't even pretend to sleep. She was too nervous lying there next to Neji. He made no move,laying on his side with his back to her, acting as if he was actually asleep. She began to wonder if he had fallen asleep. Should she wake him? No, that wouldn't be right. She should just let him be.

Lee snored in the darkness.

Neji popped up, looking back at her. He was silent in his direction but it was apparent he wanted her to follow him. He pulled a bag out from under the bed and she wondered when he had done that. She grabbed her own bag of clothes from the corner and they hopped out of the open window. They ran around to the front of the house and got dressed on the porch. Neji held up a raincoat to cover her as she changed. When she was finished she grabbed the coat before he could see her and threw it on. Neji pulled out her shoes from the bag and slipped on his own.

He took the lead, running along the street until they could get to the top of the buildings. They jumped for a while till he found what he was looking for. They ended up on the south side of the village. He opened a latch in the roof of a ceiling and he held it open for her. Confused but following direction, she jumped down. Neji hurried after her.

They took off their raincoats and boots here, leaving the wetness behind. With his byakugan he could make out the steps in the dark. He held her hand, leading her down the hall. He opened one last door and brought them into a clearing. There were secruity lights on here, allowing TenTen to see where he had brought her.

It was a fish aquarium. The exhibits stretched for a mile and they were currently in the dolphin section as the glass laid from floor to ceiling. Blue lights from the tank shined out onto the floor illiuminating their path. She touched the clear glass, watching as stingrays swam by. She had never seen anything like this before and she simply stood there for a while, watching the fishes dance in the water, gasping as a dolphin hurried by.

TenTen turned to him, just as he finished setting up a small picnic. A blanket spread out on the ground, snacks, and drinks in a small basket.

Neji stood beside it. "It is mediocre at best. Servants would have done a better job of it."

"How did you know about this place?"

"I can see through walls. This was an easy find."

He offered her a seat and he followed her. He poured drinks and offered her a glass. TenTen sniffed it and giggled, "Grandma's whiskey."

"I had limited choices."

She gestured to her outfit, "So did I."

"You managed."

TenTen took a sip, "So how does a date with the famous Hyuuga Neji go?"

His brows knit taking a piece of bread and chewing it thoughtfully, "I have not courted a woman before."

"Ever?"

"No."

"Oh."

"How do you go about a date?"

"Well, talking about things we have a common."

"That sounds boring."

"We know each other. We don't have to start so basic."

He took a sip, "What's next?"

She nervously twirled the liquid in her glass before offering up a thought. "How about honesty? When did you first start to like me?"

Neji hesitated, looking down at his glass. "Do you want to do that? Despite it being pretend, TenTen, it cannot be undone. It cannot be unsaid."

"It's all pretend. It doesn't matter what we say or do."

"Does it work like that?"

"I'll go first." She took a deep sip, regretting it, and coughed for a minute before she forced out her truth. "Around fifteen. You changed into that white outfit. I didn't think you could look...like an actually guy." She giggled, her cheeks reddening. "But you started to train with me. Even though you were better than me. Even though we both knew you were better than me."

"I never knew that."

She flicked her eyes up, staring at him. He didn't mean that. It was pretend. She cleared her throat and asked, "What about you?"

"Sixteen."

She pushed, "Did something happen?"

"No."

"You just woke up one day and decided you liked me?"

"No."

"Then do you want to be more descriptive?"

"No."

"You're no fun." She took a bite of the fruit.

Neji breathed heavily through his nose, leaning back on his elbow and stretching out his legs. "You broke your toe."

TenTen knit her brows trying to remember that.

"We were walking to breakfast one morning and you tripped on a step. You broke your toe, instantly. You sat down and didn't say a word."

She stared at the ground until it hit her. Her brows raised, "That hurt so bad." She whimpered in memory. "I couldn't breath."

"After a minute. You got up and you continued to walk. Lee kept asking you what was wrong."

"I wanted to scream."

"For two weeks we practiced and you always landed on your right foot."

"I couldn't land on my left."

"Yet you told no one and said nothing"

"And that's when you knew?"

He turned his eyes to the fish, "It affirmed my suspicions that my feelings were more than I wanted them to be."

TenTen stared at him. Over two years he kept it hidden. She had never thought he had any feelings toward her at all. All this time and he had been in the same, tortuous state as her. She regretted never saying anything. She should have done something. She should have said something. It felt like they wasted so much time. But yet she wondered if she had said something, would he had pretended otherwise? There had to be reason why here and now, he was allowing something to progress.

"Why now?" She suddenly asked and his eyes rolled to her. "Why are you doing this now?"

"I've attempted before."

She popped up on her knees, "When?"

"Do you think I walk everyone home?"

She knit her brows, "I thought you did that because you were raised to do that."

He chuckled, scratching his brow, "You are not as observant as I gave you credit for."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I suddenly gain this manner when I turned sixteen? Never before had I walked you home, alone. Talk of manner, it is completely unethical for a grown man to be alone with a woman he was not married too. I was breaking the rule by walking you home without an attendant."

"OH." She scanned the ground, contemplating, "But you stopped."

Neji released a breath. Her lack of observation really was outstanding. "When did I stop?"

"After I kissed you. Why didn't you walk me home then? I thought that you didn't…"

"Before I had a chance, you had a date."

TenTen recalled the day after. She had been so humiliated by Neji's rejection she wanted to erase it by erasing him. She had instantly went and found a date. It had been horrible and the worst night of her life. But he was right. She had started dating afterward.

"And that's what made you believe I had kissed you because I was happy?"

He said nothing, looking out to the fish.

TenTen stretched out beside him, her feet pressing into his legs and she propped her head up with her hand, her other resting on his hand, feeling his skin.

"What's next on your date list?"

"You've already made it further then all the dates I've been on."

"How many dates is that?"

"Fifteen."

"And Genzo is the best you've found?"

TenTen laid on her back to stare up at the ceiling. "I don't want to talk about that."

"You will grow bored with him. You should find a ninja to fight with."

TenTen got up and went to the glass. She folded her arms, locking any form of sadness down before tears could arise. Talking about Genzo meant talking about things that would happen when this world ended. She didn't want to deal with that yet. She wanted to stay in this bubble for as long as possible.

Neji came up behind her, close enough to feel her when she breathed but unwilling to touch her incase she pulled away, "It will end, TenTen. It has to end."

"You're ruining our game."

His hands rested on her shoulders. "It doesn't feel like a game."

TenTen turned around and pushed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went to her hips, sliding up her back to push her closer. He broke from her lips to swipe her legs out from under her, picking her up bridal style and returning her to the blanket. He laid her down, meeting her lips once more as he stretched out on top of her, their legs twisting, He kept his knees against the ground to keep from putting too much weight against her. His hand went over her shirt, skimming above her breast to get underneath it. Her stomach trembled against his touch. He ventured further up, cupping her bra covered breast.

Tenten pushed him so he rolled on his back and she sat on top. She pulled off her shirt, baring her black bra. He sat up, pressing his face against her chest. His hands pressed against her bare back. His fingers crawled their way to the snap and with a flick had it undone, the fabric hung loosely. He teased her skin with it, tickling her sensitive ribs.

Neji grabbed her shirt suddenly shoving it against her arms. "Security." He told her as he stood. TenTen got to her feet, helping him pack the bag up while holding her shirt and bra against her skin. They ran for the door just as the officer came with his flashlight.

TenTen was laughing as they snuck in the dark. Neji had a hand against her face, to find her lips in the dark, and pressed his lips against hers, touching her tongue momentarily before trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. Her hands fell away from her chest and he took that as invitation to kiss his way down to her breast. He shifted the loose bra out of his way and got the naked skin between his lips. She sucked in a breath never feeling such a sensation before.

Neji grabbed her hand and broke away and they hurried to the end of the hall. As Neji jumped up to get the hatchback open, TenTen got her bra latched and put her shirt back on. She grabbed their jackets and boots. The door to the hallway opened and a light shined in, "Hey."

She jumped up through the exit.

They rushed through the rain and landed on Grandma's porch completely drenched. She was shivering and teeth chattered as they stood there in the darkness. Neji approached one last time and bowed softly, grasping her hand and kissing it. "It was a lovely evening."

She laughed, moving in to kiss him.

They rested their foreheads against each other. Soaking wet and trembling but neither wanted to move. She didn't think it would be like this. Neji was a different man almost. He was always a gentleman but the way he treated her, touched her, talked to her, he was open and honest for the first time. She didn't question how he felt. She didn't feel distant or unsure. He seemed to take this moment in time to express everything he's been hiding. And it was beginning to become harder to separate real from pretend.

How could she go back to the same friendship as before? How could she see him as the same man? How could she forget the touches, the intimate details about his hands, his body, his lips? Would it be possible to be simply friends while knowing the secrets he keeps?

It would be easier if they stopped now. If they proceeded no further than what they've already done, but the line has been crossed. Years they've waited for this moment and it wasn't possible to back down. Not when the chance had finally presented itself.

"One more day." She whispered.

"One more day." He agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I'm not happy with this chapter. I'm distracted and I don't think I got the right emotions across. I hope there characters are still in sync. I can't clear my head and I've been working on it for a while. I felt bad and wanted to get it out because I know you're waiting. Hope it meets your expectations.

Chapter

TenTen had barely slept. It wasn't something she particular wanted to do. She felt every minute not kissing him was a minute wasted. They laid facing each other. Their hands connected under the pillows, hidden. She had eventually fallen asleep but when she did wake, she woke with a smile, feeling his fingers still wrapped up in hers. She didn't want to open her eyes. It would mean the day had started and that would mean it was the last day of this fantasy.

When Lee got out of bed, her heart began to twitter in excitement at the idea of continuing their make up session from the night prior. Then he spoke.

"Rise and shine, my glorious combatants! We must begin our day early and with a full belly!"

Neji's fingers flex around hers as he suppressed his anger. HIs eyes shooting open in a death glare. TenTen gave a lopsided smile and shrugged. His fingers fell from hers as he rose and got out of bed. "Lee. What did I say about morning announcements?"

"That they wait until you are awake. But today is a special day! Our assignment must be fulfilled today and we must all be prepared. TenTen and Naruto have much practice. And you and I, Neji must procure the last ingredient in our deception. Clothes!"

Without a word, Neji went by him and the bathroom door slammed. Regardless, Neji hated wake up calls but TenTen liked to believe his bad mood had something to do with their inability to be alone. She hid a soft laugh as she picked out her clothes.

By mid-afternoon, Neji and Lee rejoined Sakura on the sidelines observing as TenTen and Naruto continued to train the water jutsu. They were both drenched having to throw away their cumbersome raincoats after a time. It had taken forever it felt like and it was only made worse by the interruptions of numerous yawns. Naruto had made several comments over the last few hours about her sleeping habits but she had ignored him. No one needed to know that she had been up till three in morning on a date with the Hyuga.

Sakura however was concerned, eyeing her with knitted brows. She concentrated on her chakra trying to decipher if something was seriously wrong with her. That was until Neji stifled a yawn beside her.

Her whole body stiffened as she stood there, making the connection of TenTen's mystery date. A grin burst across her face and she instantly wanted to share this information and she spun around, searching for someone to tell. But to her disappointment, there was no one and confidentiality was a growing discipline within her as her doctor's mentality surfaced. TenTen would never forgive her. Depressed, she fell back against the wall.

Lee and Neji were watching her suspiciously as all these emotions flitted across her face. They glanced at each other when she went silence. Neji's shrugged careless.

"That's it!" Naruto celebrated.

TenTen high-fived him with a bright smile, cheering.

They found a new restaurant to go to for dinner that didn't consist of circus goers. Though Po had miraculously healed from his near-death experience, questions about TenTen's sudden freedom were causing a great uproar in the cir-community. It was simply better to avoid that situation altogether.

It was a celebratory dinner. TenTen had master the new water technique. Tomorrow was Sunday and they would free Sasuke and get the two missing ANBU. They would be free to go home.

TenTen however found it hard to smile. She couldn't figure out a way to be alone with Neji. It would be easy if it ever stopped raining. They could find a rooftop somewhere to be alone. Or if this place had hills, an even better alternative as roofs tend to be a little hard on the back. And she intended to be on her back for some time. A smile crept to her face then along with red upon her cheeks. This is what sexual frustration does. It makes for stupid horny thoughts.

"Hands on the table." Sakura busted out, smiling from over her dish.

TenTen knit her brows in confusion.

"I'm just playing."

It was an odd thing to say.

TenTen scooped up a sushi roll, chewing.

"So anyone have plans tonight?" She wondered aloud. " _Late night_ plans?" She glanced around lazily, before resting on Tenten.

Naruto spouted out, "I heard there's a play tonight. I bet we could find some seats."

"I love plays." Lee agreed eagerly. "The way actors are so passionate about their craft is an honorable and noble occupation and one I fully support. It must be difficult to act different parts and remember all the lines."

Sakura twirled her chopsticks around, "I don't know. Acting isn't so hard, is it Tenten?"

"Huh?"

"Acting?"

"What about it?"

"You never acted before?"

"No."

"What about you Neji-san? Have you acted before?"

He shook his head once, clearly uninterested in the conversation.

TenTen narrowed her eyes. There was something she wasn't getting. Sakura was smiling devilishly and eyeing her. Then she flicked her eyes to Neji. And TenTen's world came crashing down.

TenTen snapped to her feet, "Sakura can I speak to you outside?"

She shrugged, "Can we talk in front of everyone?"

TenTen rounded the table and grabbed the woman's hand, pulling her out of her seat and through the restaurant. Sakura was laughing as they pushed out in the alleyway.

TenTen rounded on her, "How'd you find out?"

"I put two and two together. The mystery date. The yawning. His actual pleasantness."

Panic mode set her pacing the alleyway for a short distance.

Sakura put a hand on her shoulder, "I won't tell anyone."

TenTen trusted her for as far as she could throw her. She would tell her best friend, Naruto and that boy had the biggest mouth in all of Konoha. She had to threaten her somehow. "I saw you and Sasuke."

Her face blanched.

"We're even." TenTen smirked, heading inside, proud.

When she returned to the table, Neji questioned vaguely with a look but she shook her head as she sat back down. Sakura regained a bit of her composure, holding her head high and sat down, silent. No more jokes seemingly coming to mind.

After dinner, the team headed to the play. It was TenTen who managed to find an excuse first explaining how she felt sick and she needed to rest. Neji agreed to walk her as he found no entertainment in plays. When Lee and Naruto almost backed out, TenTen glanced at Sakura and whispered a 'please' and instantly she set into action, grabbing their arms and heading off to the play. She would have to repay the med-nin somehow.

As they began to walk back, TenTen got brave enough to stick her arm through his. He didn't seem to mind as he allowed it. She could almost imagine them as a couple. If the world didn't have to stop after today, what would life be like in Konoha? She imagined them eventually moving in together. Would she go to the Hyuuga compound? Or would they find their own place? It would be amazing, coming home to him every night.

But she stopped herself from thinking further. Marriage and babies just weren't in her thought process yet. Neji would never marry anyway. And besides they were young yet. And full of mistakes. Things like that only happened when you were in love anyway. This wasn't about love. It was about sexual desire.

Wasn't it?

The ache in her belly and the pounding of her heart was only anxiety because she's never had sex before. It wasn't anything else.

They arrived at the steps and Neji held her hand to assist her up the stairs. He was still a gentleman even despite knowing she was a ninja and very capable. And though she held her independence highly, it wasn't about what she could and couldn't do. It was about how he was raised. She wasn't going to belittle something so silly just so she could open her own door. It meant too much to him.

Grandma greeted them, asking where the others were. TenTen reported a play. She mumbled and grumbled but said she would leave the light on for them. They went upstairs and took individual showers, going in separate bedrooms, until they heard Grandma climb the stairs and close her own door.

TenTen crossed over to Neji's bedroom. She entered, finding him in his silk pajamas watching TV in the dark. She rested her back against the door, locking it, standing there, in nothing but a towel.

Neji sat up, unprepared for her state of dress.

She was nervous. Her breath was heavy staring back at him. She was scared but most of all, she wanted this night. Her hands began to part the towel, but Neji was before her in an instant, stopping her.

He caught her gaze. "This can't be undone, TenTen. It's not pretend anymore."

TenTen rested a hand on his chest, his heart beat pounded against her hand, reassuring her that though he attempted to stop this, he wanted it just as much. It gave her courage. "I'm strong, Neji. I can handle a broken heart. But let's at least have this. If nothing else."

Neji embraced her, the towel keeping tight between them. "It's wrong. I'm taking something from you I have no right to take. I've already taken too much."

She smiled into his shoulder, "I'm taking something from you too."

He was silent to which she felt strange. TenTen pulled back, holding the towel, "Aren't I?"

His eyes remained downward and he didn't answer.

"Oh."

She stepped around him and went to the bed. She held the towel tighter, suddenly feeling more vulnerable than she wanted too.

"Who?"

"It's not important."

"Do I know her?"

Neji faced her. He clenched his teeth and coldly gave her the truth. "It was a concubine hired by my uncle."

TenTen blew air out of her lips. There was disgust at first and then a stupid thought came out of her mouth, "She was probably really good." Her courage dismantled. How was she supposed to compete with a concubine? They were like, pros, at sex. They learned the art of it and practiced.

"There is a difference between you and her." Neji remarked straightforwardly.

TenTen could name like a dozen different things but she was interested to hear what he had to say.

He approached and she straightened her back, alert. Was he going to tell her or leave her guessing?

He kept advancing to the point where she had to lay back on the bed as he crawled upon her. His knees straight and his arms taut, he hung over her like a predator having just conquered his pray. "She didn't mean anything."

TenTen removed her hands from the towel and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to kiss her. The towel began shifting on it's own and soon exposed her breasts. Neji broke from the kiss, looking down at them, wanting more, but afraid to. "Are you sure?" He whispered with heavy breath against her collarbone.

TenTen reached down and pushed the rest of her towel away, exposing her whole naked body for him to gaze upon. "You really talk too much during sex, you know that?"

He chuckled against her skin, his hand skimming against her stomach. His smiled vanished however as he took her nipple into his mouth. His hand went lower, sliding down the inside of her thigh. Tenten rested her hand over his and directed him to the center of her legs but he grabbed her hand and forced it above her head, using his other to hold it there. He returned to feel along her thigh.

"Get a hint, Hyuuga." She mumbled under her breath. "We only have an hour."

"Now who's talking?" Neji responded dryly.

TenTen still had one more hand currently unoccupied and it slide down his ribcage. HIs skin trembled beneath her fingertips. She dropped it fast though, slipping it in his pants and about to reach-

Neji grabbed her hand and pinned that one too. He kissed her along her stomach, his hold on her hands fading, "An hour is long enough." He whispered into her skin.

TenTen grabbed his arm, pulling him back up to her lips. "I don't want you down there."

He stopped kissing her to figure out what she meant but she hid her face in the pit of his arm. His lips went to her ear, smirking, "Are you afraid?"

"Shut up!" She slapped him weakly, yet still hiding her face. "I just...never did stuff like that...it's weird. I'm stupid." Her head fell back against the pillow, "She probably let you do a whole bunch-"

"Don't." Neji interrupted, "Don't." He rested his forehead down against her shoulder, feeling guilty for saying anything. He should have lied. Despite never lying before, it probably would have been a good idea. He never wanted her to feel unconfident.

Neji kissed her deep, their tongues twisting once more. He took her hand and pressed it against his chest, moving it down, building her confidence as it went lower, riding it over his pants and twisting her fingers around his arousal. She took a deep breathe in, excitement filtering out the negative. Her hand began moving on its own, familiarizing herself with it. He held the back of her neck, pulling her with him as he sat up. He pushed her hand away to grab her legs, twisting them around his hips and laying on his back. She sat above him, rubbing her naked apex against his engorged member. She pulled at the fabric and he stopped kissing her long enough for her to remove his pants. TenTen laid out next to him, her hand freely moving along his arousal while his fingers dipped between her legs. She froze when he finally touched her, unsure what to do or how to respond but soon as he worked her, the juices began to flow and she loosened up. She relaxed against the pillow, raising her hands above her head and let him do what he wanted. And this time when he attempted to taste her she didn't have any problems with it.

Her orgasm hit her quick and it seemed to even surprise her. She shoved her face in a pillow, moaning deep in her throat. Neji whispered in her ear, "We can still stop this. Tell me no."

"Now more than ever." She replied breathlessly, not yet recovered.

A fleeting thought told him to go. Now was the time. But he leaned back on his knees and could feel her wet entranced against him. She was panting, her breasts exposed and nipples hard, everything about her was ready for him. He knew it was wrong. It was against all of his teachings. A woman was supposed to be married before engaging in these scandalous acts and yet, he could find nothing sinful about this. He loved her. He wanted her. And he was pretty damn sure, she loved him.

When she opened her eyes, Neji rested his palms on each side of her before he began to slowly push in an inch at a time. For every inch, her mouth got wider until he felt the tear of her virginity. She clenched hard and he waited, her eyes squeezed shut, her teeth biting her lips. "Keep going." She bit through it. He retracted just as slow, pushing just two inches in before pulling out again. She nodded, "It's fine."

"Are you ready then?"

Her brows knit, "For what?"

The innocence of such a question caused a small smirk on his lips. He knew he should feel regret for their actions. But he was proud to know that he was her first. It was something he would hold with him for the rest of his life. He leaned down, capturing her lips, battling her tongue, taking her attention away as he continued to thrust in and out slowly and gently with the bare minimum. And when she began to respond more boldly, more passionately, he knew now was the time to surprise her with the rest. This time when he pushed in deep, her breath left her and she broke the kiss, squeezing with all her might, "Oh, shit."

He smirked into her hair, loving that sound. He kept moving, still not all the way in yet, simply stretching her, preparing her, working her. She was doing her best keeping all sounds at bay but her breath was heavy and it sent chills down his spine. "Harder." The moment she said it, he gladly obeyed and he pushed all the way in, hitting her hilt and she gave a small unprepared shierk, almost attempting to pull away but he had her trapped beneath him. He dropped his head against her collarbone and released a satisfied moan.

"I like that sound." TenTen panted, her nails clinging to his biceps. "Make it again."

He didn't like her joke. Instead he decided to play what sounds he could get her to make. Like she said, an hour was all they had and yet an hour was more than enough.

When Naruto, Sakura, and Lee got home, it was quiet in the house. They entered their respective rooms and Lee found Neji and TenTen sound asleep. He attempted not to make any sound as he slipped into bed. It took him five minutes but soon he was off to sleep.

When the coast was clear, Neji grapped TenTen's hand and slipped out of bed, going downstairs. Despite the risk, they weren't exactly thinking clearly. Neji sat on the couch and Tenten took off her pants and sat upon him, sliding him in instantly. He gripped her hips moving her in a perfect rhythm. But the slapping of their skin became too loud and they had to slow it back down to a near crawl.

TenTen got off only to turn around and get back on again, leaning forward, using his knees as support. The amount of pleasure she was finding from all these different positions was enough for her to keep trying random acts until she found the perfect one that hit her exactly where she needed it too. Neji picked her off and laid her down on the couch, pushing her knees to her chest and slowly slid inside. She kept a pillow nearby, keeping all her moans to herself but when he hit her spot. She jerked forward. "There." She whispered.

He chuckled leaning down, "I know." It was a spot he had found earlier and one he'd remember for years to come.

But he moved her legs, hitting her from a different location.

"But…"

"Not yet." He panted back.

Neji pulled at her arms and she stood, following his silent directions. She put her knees on the couch and her elbows on the back end and he came up from behind, making sure to grab her breasts before he shoved himself in again. Her mouth went wide and she had to bite down on the edge of the couch. When his fingers dipped down to play between her legs, TenTen couldn't hold back anymore.

"Now." She whispered through clenched teeth.

Neji nodded into her back and pumped hard feeling her contract as she had an orgasm. Her whole body went still and he stayed inside, long after he was finished. He grabbed a blanket from the backend of the couch and cleaned them off before sitting down, tucking himself back into his pants. TenTen grabbed her own pajama bottoms and pulled them on before collapsing beside him, resting her head in his lap. He rubbed her arm as he caught his breath.

"How are we never going to do that again?" TenTen wondered mindlessly.

Neji shook his head, staring at the ceiling. He had no freaking clue.

She sat up, "We can sneak like we did here."

Neji lifted his head, tiredly. He touched her cheek, pushing her fallen hair out of her face, "You forget I'm not the only one there that can see through walls."

Her hopes died instantly and she dropped against his shoulder, sinking into his side. "I forgot about that." She picked at the fabric of her pants. "Will they really be against it?"

"I wouldn't say it if they weren't."

"But HInata married Naruto. And I'm not asking to get married or anything. What's wrong with us that we can't go out?""

Neji didn't want to talk about this. He wanted to enjoy the few hours he had left with her. "We are simply different."

TenTen sat up once more, looking at him, "Can you try again? Just ask again?"

He nodded, only to calm her. He brought her into his arms, kissing her forehead, holding her. It was becoming real now. Their world of pretending was breaking apart. She could feel it. She was grasping at straws, trying to hold the seams of it together but it was slipping through her hands just like it was slipping through his. They were running out of time. Only a few hours left until morning. Then reality would come crashing in.

"How are we supposed to do this?" She murmured with tears in her voice. "I'm supposed to look at you like I don't love you."

Neji took a hold of her chin, if only to meet her face but her gaze refused to look at him, tears already falling down her cheeks. He leaned down and captured her lips in a brutal kiss, awakening her passion once more. It took seconds to get undressed and lay her on the couch, pushing himself inside her. Her hands pressed against his shoulder blades and her knees pressed against his hips as he moved slow, kissing her, fighting her tongue with his own. He took his time making love to her, making sure that with every touch, every kiss, every stroke, she understood it was his way of saying he loved her too.

He didn't know what the future was going to be like.

The only thing he did know was it was going to be the most painful, most difficult, and biggest mistake of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Got this out quick because I was afraid you guys thought that was the end. Got a few loose ends to tie up first. Stay with me. I think I have one more chapter after this.

Dedicated to KeroKeroNyao- Thank you for all your comments on all of my fictions! You are awesome :)

\- Chapter.

When TenTen woke up the next morning, Neji was already gone. And it was in an instant, her heart began to break. She sat up, looking around, curling her legs into her chest. The pain between her legs was barely noticeable as her chest began to cave. She could feel tears pile up in her eyes, but she flung the covers off of her, refusing to give in. She went to the bathroom and her back hit against the door.

She could do this, she repeated. It would be easy. Just pretend it never happened. Swallow the last three days into nothing. Go back in time and forget.

She took off her clothes and looked down at her body. It felt foreign to her. There were red marks in random places. Light little bruises between her thighs and faded blood. She made the shower run and watched it drain for a long time.

That's what it needed to be like. Every little memory, every little kiss, every little word, it needed to flow out of her and into the drain.

When Tenten got in to the hot, nearly boiling water she closed her eyes and took it all to the tip of her head and let it flow down her body.

Tears slipped out of her eyes but she paid them no mind as she concentrated, taking every single memory from the first time she met his eyes with desire shining in them to the very last touch of his lips and letting it slide down her stomach, down her legs, off of her toes and into the sewer.

When she got out, she felt raw. Like a open clam left on the beach for the birds to pick at. Her body was battered and bruised, her emotions torn, her heart shattered. But she had build walls around and she was prepared that when she looked in the mirror, all anyone saw was a stone-faced statue, impenetrable.

She put on her black kimono clothes, put her hair up in to her buns tightening them so hard it hurt, and when she left the room, she wasn't going to let a single thing touch her today.

Down the stairs she walked, and as Neji walked up them, she didn't see his face, she paid no notice of his eyes, she kept walking on, stiff, firm, and unbreakable.

Neji rested his foot on the step as she past, he tilted his head, following her. He almost reached out, he nearly grabbed her arm. But she kept moving, with a stance that reminded him of long ago, that day when she had broken her toe and told no one. He couldn't reveal her. He didn't have that right anymore. She smiled wide upon greeting the team at the breakfast table and she disappeared into the kitchen. He leaned against the wall.

In a moment of rare weakness, he wondered if it were possible for him to leave his clan. To throw away everything he had ever worked for and find a way to make it with her.

Neji straightened his back and stared forward.

This was a decision he had made a long time ago. He wasn't going to throw it away for a woman no matter who that woman was. Emotion had no place in a logical situation. This wasn't about love. This was about fact. They didn't belong together.

Neji took a step and then another. It would get easier. He just needed to pretend.

* * *

The team stood in a circle on the rooftop as Lee went over the plan. Naruto and TenTen were currently dressed as Rain Ninjas. The keys hung from their belt and they had the card that would get them in the door tucked safely in their pocket. They had the locations to the prisoners memorized. Sasuke, third door on the right. The two ANBU were down a hallway toward the back in a blocked room.

"I'll get Sasuke." TenTen declared.

"No, I'll get Sasuke." Naruto fought back.

"I can't carry two men by myself."

He scrunched up his nose, pouting. Sakura nudged him and he conceded. "Fine. I'll get the ANBU."

Noon was approaching. Guard change was their way in. The front doors to the underground prison open. They could see the doors from here. Naruto approached Sakura and she hugged him as he promised to return.

TenTen stood in front of her two teammates with a fierce expression and blank eyes. She was more ready for this mission than any before. In this state, she could take take a whole village without batting an eye. Lee put a hand on her shoulder, "If you need us, we'll be here. Neji will watch you the whole time." He pointed to his ear piece, "And we can hear you at any time."

"I'll be fine, Lee." She smiled warmly for him.

Neji opened his mouth to speak-

TenTen turned, "Let's go, Naruto."

Lee looked to his friend. There was disappointment in his black gaze, "A troubled friendship leads to a troubled heart. I don't understand why two have been fighting this entire time but please make it right. She needs you just as you need her." Lee took his position up on a rooftop, staring down at the doors as Naruto and TenTen began their descent.

Neji sat on the ground and folded his legs under him activating his byakugan to keep his eyes on them. Lee spoke nonsense most of his life but sometimes, his words poked holes in his stone walls.

No one paid them any mind and they paid no attention to anyone. It got darker the deeper they went, the walls themselves seemed to seep water. And though it was no longer raining, it was moldy and filled with mildew. The ground squished with each step. They came to the first security checkpoint and each swipe their card with ease, walking on. Next was the water jutsu they had to learn. For Naruto it was easy. He weaved the correct signs and slapped his hand against the wall of water in front of him. It opened and let him in, closing directly behind him.

TenTen weaved her signs and slapped her hand against the wall. When it didn't move, nervousness began to set in. A soldier behind her shifted with confusion.

She quickly performed the jutsu again and slapped her hand against the wall, smiling with a shrug as it opened that time. She stepped through it, sheepishly eyeing Naruto.

Inside the water prison was something they were unprepared for. It was row after row, level after level of jail cells. They could fit a thousand people easily. Soldiers roamed the isles freely, and from a swift count there was only ten about.

TenTen and Naruto approached the security guard at the main gate. He looked at them in confusion. "I thought there was only ten today?"

Naruto shrugged. "Following orders."

He glanced at his computer screen. "They didn't need anyone else up there for the celebration?"

"I don't question. Just do what I'm told."

TenTen pushed forward, "Can we go, we're late as is."

He scratched his brusy gray brow. "Step forward."

Naruto past through the metal detector with ease.

The security guard handed him a kunai and a walkie talkie. "Cell block C can always use extra eyes."

While the guard was dealing with Naruto, Tenten had already rolled her bag of scrolls behind his back before standing in front of the metal detector.

Naruto nodded and as the man turned to talk to TenTen, Naruto picked it up and hid it.

TenTen came through and received the same items. "Row F is the female wing."

They each swipe their card to get inside the prison.

Naruto handed her back the bag. "See ya back up top."

"Yep." She watched him drop round the corner heading for Cell block C. She climbed the ladder to the next floor up. A guard past by her, eyeing her but saying nothing as he continued walking.

She went down the hall, till she found the man she was looking for.

Sasuke sat on the bunk bed, wrapped in chains. A blindfold covered his eyes. There were bruises and blood on his skin. He looked like he'd been beaten for days.

She looked around her, and though they were exposed no one seemed to be paying attention. She carefully took her keys out. His head snapped up. "Hey." She whispered.

"Finally." He remarked.

The beaten body on the cot popped from existence and Sasuke dropped from the ceiling. He was in perfect shape without a scratch on him.

She stuttered for a minute but then began hurrying, plugging in a key and unlocking the cell.

"Wait, I need to take you out in cuffs."

"No you don't." He replied stepping out of the prison boldly.

She looked out to the prison and caught each guard, waiting for them to turn their head to witness Sasuke but they continued on like nothing out of the ordinary had changed.

"You...You...hypnotized them...all?"

"We have to hurry. I'm almost out of chakra."

TenTen took the lead jumping over the railing. Sasuke dropped behind her and nearly fell over landing on his feet. She wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "Why didn't you escape yourself?"

"I couldn't get the ANBU. Naruto, is he?"  
"Yes. He should be following us."

"I have to keep them…" Sasuke groaned, holding his eye. "I'm losing it."

A guard in front of them turned around, his brows knit, "What the? What's going on?"

TenTen threw the kunai at his chest and dropped to the floor. They stepped over him to get to the gate.

Naruto came barreling through then with two ANBU on his inflamed shoulders. "Run!" He screamed, diving ahead of them, busting the doors open.

The security guard there screamed and reached for the alarm but TenTen grabbed a scroll and whipped out a chin before he could touch anything and wrapped it around his neck, dropping him to the floor. Sasuke used the wall as a clutch following Naruto up the path.

There were shouts behind them, "Prisoners escaped! Press the button! Prisoners escaped!"

Naruto performed the water jutsu opening the wall and jumping through it. He screamed into it after it closed, "Come on, let's go!"

Sasuke nearly collapsed as he got to it. Ten Rain Ninjas were coming up the tunnel screaming as they approached. TenTen performed the water jutsu only for it to fail.

"Hurry up." Sasuke growled.

She took a breath and tried it again, slamming her hand against the wall and it finally opened. She picked Sasuke up and pushed him through it but the wall slapped closed immediately after, trapping her. "TenTen!" Sasuke shouted through it.

"Go!" She yelled back. Sirens echoed the rocky fortress and the lights illuminating the path turned red. She smashed her fist against the wall.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, his fingers digging into the ground trying to find a secret entrance.

TenTen had her back against it. "Get out of here, Sasuke." She pulled out her scrolls, spreading them through her fingers as she faced the coming soldiers. She smiled, welcoming the challenge. Today of all days, she was ready for it. There was nothing worse she could go through. She was made for today.

Naruto made it back to the group with his two ANBU and laid them down next to Sakura. She immediately got to work healing their broken bodies, hoping beyond hope they could be saved. He looked back at Neji, "What's happening?"

Neji couldn't speak as he watched TenTen. Her battle was intensely frightening as every move she made could be her last. Indoors was not her primary battle location. She needed room to activate her biggest jutsus. She needed flexibility to jump and relocate. Her whole tactic is trick of the eye. She cannot work properly trapped in a corner. The statistics of her winning were less than five percent.

But there was no assisting her. She was in a place that required more than what he was capable.

He was helpless.

Was he going to have to sit here and watch her die? Is that where the choices in his life had brought him? He thought everything he was doing was for the best. From the clan to his own personal life, every action he took, he did to excel. It was only with her, did he ever put someone before himself. She deserved a better life than what he could offer her.

So how did it come to this?

Sasuke came up over the roof and collapsed. "She needs...help."

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran to him, lifting an arm over his shoulder and bringing him to Sakura. He rested the man on his knees.

"TenTen. She's trapped."

Naruto ran, without looking back.

Neji moved his gaze toward Sakura and Sasuke. He watched them as they silently spoke. They're eyes connecting, saying whatever they needed to say in the long absence. Sakura kept her green chakra growing, her hands above the injured ANBU and yet somehow, her chakra began to grow, slipping over to him and lighting him. He looked at his hands, surprised as he felt his chakra reserves begin to build. They strengthened each other. How TenTen strengthened him.

Behind his eyes, he could see TenTen falling. She had been cut and her chakra was sinking. She got up on her feet. Lee was talking, "Keep fighting, TenTen. Don't give up."

"Is everyone safe? Get out of here."

"We're waiting for you."

"Don't. Get out while you can."

Neji closed his eyes, "She's right." He got to his feet, "We need to leave. They're sending reinforcements." TenTen got struck again and he could almost see her blood draining from the deep cut.

Sakura shot him a glare, "We're not leaving her."

"Lee." Neji turned to him, "Make a decision."

Lee struggled, stuttering, searching for an answer. "Let's go." He decided loosely. He jumped down and lifted the an unconscious ANBU on his back while Sasuke picked up the other. They jumped down, running.

Sakura stood there in the violent rain staring across the rooftop at Neji. He could see her even with his back turned and his eyes closed. She removed her earpiece before she spoke, "Is that how Hyuugas work? Throw out the trash in the morning?"

Neji took out his microphone, crushing it in a fist. "Your ignorance is as grand as your strength." A ninja had TenTen by the arms and was punching her in the stomach. He could hear her in his head.

"Tell me you don't love her!"

Neji spun on his foot, "Do you know the only difference between Sasuke and me?"

"I can think of plenty."

"I assure you there are not that many. His clan is dead. He can make his own choices. The rest of us have responsibility, obligations, and a loyalty that you can never-" He turned toward the prison. Naruto had broken through. He watched as the beast took over, knocking out TenTen's captives and grabbing ahold of her nearly unconscious form. "She's safe." He could feel his heart beat again. Relief like never before dropped into his stomach. He nearly lost feeling in his knees.

Sakura approached and caught his eyes. "That's love, Neji-san." She smiled warmly. "Your clan can't stop you from feeling." She turned and followed the others.

Neji stared up at the rain as he replaced the microphone. Sakura acted like it was easy. But she was clanless and had always been so. She had no loyalty to anyone but herself. Her words went on deaf ears.

Lee spoke into the earpiece, "Naruto, we are at Grandma's house. We'll regroup and leave at dawn."

"And the three added bodies?" Sakura added.

"We'll keep them in the basement."

"Good idea, Lee."

Naruto jumped up on the roof ready to run until he saw Neji there. "Neji? What are you doing, we have to go."

TenTen laid in his arms, barely awake. Blood dripped from her arm and leg, she was black and blue and she held her stomach barely able to breath without a moan. Naruto let his inflamed body return to normal as he approached.

"I'll take her."

Awkwardly, Naruto passed her over. "We got to go before someone see us."

TenTen refused to look up, turning her head away but she had no choice but to rest against him. He held her tight, hoping she knew he had stayed behind simply for a chance to touch her again.

They ran jumping down into the alleyway. Neji kept watched, pushing Naruto back when a band of ninja went running by. They had to do several different routes, making different stops, hindered by the increase of security. An announcement was made over an intercom that the day's parade was going to be canceled and that a curfew was going to be put in place until the prisoners were found. Flyers were spread along the streets of Sasuke and the ANBU with the words EXTREMELY DANGEROUS written underneath.

It took two hours to get home without being caught and by the time they got there, there was already a police car driving the road yelling through a microphone about the missing criminals.

Grandma was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette when they approached. Naruto went on ahead distracting her as Neji went around the side of the house and up through the open window. He called for assistance and Lee and Sakura came in. They laid towels on the bed before he set her down. She was soaked and bleeding. Sakura got on her knees beside her, her hands waving over the injuries. "I'm nearly out of chakra," She murmured. "I won't be able to heal her all the way until tomorrow but" She leaned up and met TenTen's eyes. "You're awake?" She warmly smiled. "Three things I got to do. Close up these two lashes and straighten your broken ribs. You're going to be in pain for awhile but give me an hour and I'll come back and heal you some more."

"I'm okay." She breathed heavy.

Lee was leaning over with anxious worry. Sakura asked for towels to staunch the blood flow and he ran and jumped back before she could finish her sentence.

A half hour of work, and Sakura stood on shaking legs. Lee jumped off the bed and helped her to her bedroom. Neji went into the bathroom and grabbed a few items before meeting Lee back at the door. He whispered something to him before the man nodded and went downstairs. Neji shut the door behind him.

He approached with a bowl full of water and washcloth. TenTen was asleep and didn't wake again. He removed her clothes one item at a time, slowly so as not to wake her or hurt her. There were bruises and scratches everywhere. He wrung out the washcloth rubbing it over each individual body part, cleaning away all the dirt and grime.

It was inevitable however that she would wake. Especially when he got to her feet. She giggled, pulling it away. She moaned, barely capable of opening her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Do you expect me to sleep beside such filth?"

"This is beneath you. Where's a servant when you need one?"

"I've been asking that this entire time."

She giggled but stopped to groan holding her rib.

Neji reached the nightstand and grabbed the pills Sakura left behind. He assisted, helping her take them.

Her eyes remained shut and her body shivered. "I'm cold."

"It's the blood loss."

"Or i'm naked and wet."

Neji smirked reaching over and pulling the blanket on her, "Or that." He sat beside her, simply staring at her face. He wanted to say something but what could he say? They already had their goodbye. There was nothing left to do but walk away. So why was he still here?

"Neji?" She whispered tiredly and she appeared nearly asleep.

Would she be so against it if he kissed her once more?

"Could you leave...please?" A tear building up in the recess of her eye and fell off her nose.

Guilt made him stand. He took the bowl and blood soaked cloth back to the bathroom, leaving their contents in the sink. He placed a hand on the bedroom door knob, looking in on her one last time. Her shoulders shook, but he knew it wasn't from the temperature. He was foolish to think he was suffering alone and he was even crueler than he thought he could be by making it harder for her. Perhaps he wasn't entirely thinking of her as much as he thought he was. And though he knew now that she was in pain, did she know he was? She wasn't alone. How could he make her know that and somehow keep his dignity?

Downstairs was thankfully a different world that he could occupy his mind. Naruto and Lee were currently having a very serious discussion in the center of the living room. The little tidbits he gathered made him uninterested and he moved on to the kitchen only to stall.

Grandma was tied up to a chair in the kitchen with a piece of tape over her mouth and cloth over her eyes. Sasuke leaned against the counter, popping a grape into his mouth. So much for secrecy.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the basement?"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Neji turned around, "Lee."

"It will be fine." Naruto claimed. "We're leaving in the morning."

Lee went on about how this was against Konoha honor and policy. It was annoying to listen to but one that Neji agreed with as he returned to the living room, attempting to provide more space between himself and the Uchiha.

"How are we supposed to get out? Sasuke distracted them for our way in, how do we get out?"

Sasuke came into the room, "Their underground sewers that leads into the river. The river leads into an ocean. We take that."

Neji turned to him, "You seemed to know a suspicious amount of information."

"Yet its information that will keep you alive."

"Sacrificing the lives of innocence isn't exactly how I plan to stay alive. Though you seem to have knack at using others."

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes. He uncrossed his arms, taking a step forward. "Are you insinuating something?"

Neji met him a step, "Perhaps you are actually feeling guilty for something."

Naruto and Lee took to their teammates, forcing them apart. "Sakura and TenTen are asleep upstairs and if you two wake them, I'll kick your asses myself."

The two dominant males kept their vigilant glare for a few more seconds but at the same moment backed down, swinging around. Sasuke returned to the kitchen to finish his sandwich and Neji went to the window to silently seethe.

Naruto nudged Lee to Neji and he drifted over to Sasuke, they would have to do damage control.

Lee shuffled over slightly unsure. TenTen was the one that always dealt with his temper. Then he mused, perhaps that's why they were always fighting. "You don't think he left her behind."

"It is not an unusual characteristic."

"He just spent a week in prison for our mission."

"Among friends, I'm sure." Neji went to the foyer slipping on his boots and grabbing his coat, "We should be keeping an eye on Rain. I will take first watch." He flipped up his hood and dipped out the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: So proud of this story! All finished guys, enjoy

chapter

TenTen woke to thunder rolling. Lighting flashed again and immediately after thunder vibrated the walls and she even felt her bed shake. She sat up in fright but fell back, holding her ribs. Though they were relatively healed, she was bruised all over. TenTen lifted the blanket only to drop it again. And she was nearly naked aside from a bra and undies.

She stared up at the ceiling.

TenTen could still hear Neji's voice through her headpiece.

" _Do you know the only difference between Sasuke and me?"_

" _I can think of plenty."_

" _I assure you there are not that many. His clan is dead. He can make his own choices."_

He didn't see it. He didn't realize it yet. But he was making a choice. And it was perhaps what made it more painful.

TenTen's brows knit. As the thunder began to roll away and the house became quiet, she swore she heard something. She uneasily sat up, using the bed to assist her. TenTen pressed her ear to the wall behind her and held her breath.

Heavy breathing was beyond it. Her eyes began to widen as the unmistakable sounds of love making filled her ear. The squeaking of a bed, the banging of a headboard, and heavy breathing all added up to that one thing and then, TenTen heard a recognizable voice: Sakura's lustfull groan, "Sasuke."

TenTen backed away from the wall as if it were lava. She spun around in a circle looking for someone to tell, only to slap a hand on her mouth knowing she couldn't say anything. Lighting cracked again and thunder rolled on.

She grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom, taking a shower to rid her of the memories but she was laughing to herself. They were having sex in Grandma's room. It was disturbing and yet she was happy for them. A week apart and they were taking no time in reconciling.

After her half hour shower, curiosity got the better of her and she tiptoed down the hall toward Grandma's room, just enough and upon hearing moaning once more, she ran down the stairs, stifling cackles.

Just as she made her way into the living room, Naruto was coming up from the basement. "Lee, you know where Sasuke and Sakura are, I've looked everywhere."

TenTen hung her head as she rounded the couch and sat next to Lee. He responded negative, keeping his attention on the kick boxing show.

It was then she notice Grandma tied up in the kitchen. She was currently, wrapped with a single rope, her hands free and staring at them as she smoked a cigarette. "There better not be any hanky panky going on in my house. God is watching and unholy sins will be taken to judgement."

Naruto patted her on the head as he passed. He sat down in a rocking chair, chewing his nail. "How are you, TenTen? Did Sakura finish healing you yet?"

She shook her head, "It's fine."

"If we have to leave on short notice, we need everyone at full strength. It's not like her to slack off. And Sasuke shouldn't be out of the house. They're looking for him everywhere. If he blows our cover, it's going to ruin this mission." Naruto popped up heading for the door, "I'm going to look for them."

Just then, Sakura came stumbling down the stairs, "Hey, where you going?" Her hair was poorly put up in a ponytail and her dress was disheveled. Her cheeks were red and she was slightly out of breath with a sheen of sweat on her forehead but she had a smile on her lips as she looked at Naruto with innocence.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for two hours."

Sakura shifted her gaze, "TenTen come up, I'll finish healing you."

Sasuke climbed out of the basement, shirtless and glistening with sweat. He ignored everyone as he dived into the fridge, grabbing a jug of water and gulping it back.

Naruto screamed at him from the living room, "I was just down there. Where were you?"

Sasuke didn't stop until he swallowed the entire gallon before coming up for air. "Out." He replied breathlessly and he threw the empty jug into the recycling bin.

TenTen followed Sakura despite wanting to stay and listen to the excuses as Naruto continued to pry. It was enough to take her mind off her own misery for a while. She laid out on the bed, Sakura's hands were shaking as she began her treatment. Her smile never died.

TenTen stared at the ceiling. She was happy for her. A little bit jealous, but happy. If worse comes to worse, she could always live vicariously through Sakura, living a life she should be having. It was sadness that overtook her then. A sadness as she was coming to the realization that she was giving up hope.

In all the years she had known Neji he had done all he could to get further in his clan and in his strength. Those were the only sacrifices he ever made. And as she thought about it, she would become one of the those sacrifices.

* * *

Neji came through the door, removing his shoes and coat. Lee sat on the couch engrossed in a kickboxing show. "How's TenTen?"

Movement from the kitchen caught his attention. TenTen sat at the kitchen table, staring at him with wide eyes. She was currently eating dumplings and playing cards with grandma. She gave a weak half smile.

"You're turn." Grandma spouted as she blew out smoke.

TenTen waved the cigarette smoke out of her face before dropping a card. She attempted to ignore Neji as he approached, but his eyes were heavy as they scanned her. She looked up at him in questioned. "Are you healed?"

"Nearly. Just a few bruises."

"This girl doesn't need anybody stressin' over her." Grandma grumped as she went through her cards. "Can't you tell she's tough? Tougher than the lot of you. Whatcha all are doin' is dangerous work. You should be in bed. Gettin' your rest. God will take care of ya."

Neji turned back into the living room and snapped off the TV getting Lee's attention, "Get everyone."

Lee jumped up the stairs and retrieved Team Seven from their room. They rested on the couch while Lee sat in the rocking chair. "TenTen's face is also being used for tracking purposes. Her run-in with the law has led them to believe that we are all connected in this. They are now searching houses in the nearby area. We have less than twenty minutes to get out before they make it here."

Lee leaned forward, "What about the bargain you made with the police? Is that going to be affected?"

Neji's gaze flicked to TenTen. It wasn't something he had wanted her to know about and Lee dumbly offered such information out. He let it go however. It was bound to come up sometime. "It should be untouched."

TenTen stood, "What bargain?"

Neji ignored her, "We need to get out." He looked to Sasuke. "Now is the time for your plan, if there is actually one."

Sasuke snorted, "Save it for when you come out alive."

With that, the team set in motion. Sakura went into the basement to finish her final healing of the two ANBU members. Lee gathered up everyone's borrowed clothes and threw them into the bathtub before setting them on fire while Naruto took all the blankets and bedsheets into Grandmas room and set them ablaze as well. Sakura ran after him and took off Grandma sheets, tossing them in, ignoring Naruto's questioning expression.

TenTen took the couch cover off and snatched up the blanket they had stuffed under it and tossed it over Lee's head as he watched all the clothes burn. She shrugged, "Can never be too careful." She ran back downstairs to resume washing all the handprints off the cabinets and tables.

With everything wiped clean, the team gathered at the door, putting on their shoes and raincoats. The two ANBU greeted them with smiles and gave fake names, thanking them for their rescue but otherwise remained silent as they followed orders. Extra raincoats were easily found in Grandma's closet.

Naruto gave Grandma a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry for messing up your house."

"It was fun." She replied slapping his cheek. "Go. Don't let the devil hold you."

The group waved goodbye to her as she lit another cigarette.

* * *

Getting out was a lot harder then getting in. Perhaps harder was the wrong word choice. It was gross. They had to weed through the city's sewer and the smell alone with enough to kill a cockroach. It took two hours to do so and when they finally made it into the river, it was a relief. The waters overtook them. But it got difficult from there. They needed to hold their breath for an hour and that in and of itself is impossible. But with the new jutsu Naruto and TenTen had learned, they formed two large bubbles in the current and brought their teammates in, flowing inside it allowing air for a little while.

After forty five minutes however the air began to become scarce. They were nearly out but just happened to burst out of the river and into the ocean. They swam to the surface and for the first time in seven days, met the moon and stars. No more rain.

TenTen was sick of water at that point. She didn't care if she never showered or saw water again. She just wanted to be done with it.

They swam to the shoreline, exhausted and coughing. But taking a breath wasn't possible. Rain was still visible and if they could see the village, then the village could see them. They ran into the trees to get lost.

By 3 in the morning, they stopped and made a massive fire if only to dry their clothes and find some heat. The air was cold and only getting colder. Hyperthermia would kick in if they didn't do something. TenTen sat in front of the fire until she could feel her fingertips again. She didn't want to sleep. She had slept all day and she could actually keep going. The ANBU were chatting, having killed a fox and slowing spinning it over the fire. Neji was sleeping have spent most of his chakra to keep a lookout. Naruto sat up high in the tree taking over so Neji could rest. And Sakura and Sasuke...TenTen looked around. A smile stretched as she noticed they were missing. She was unsurprised.

TEnTen nudged Lee beside her. He was sitting up and writing his report to the hokage. He had only just begun when she interrupted him.

"What bargain did Neji make?"

He was hesitant and so TenTen persisted. He eventually surrendered. "He explained that you were a diplomat from a foreign country on vacation. Your identity needed to remain secret including our own for we were your security. He promised you would fund their parade for next year if they forgot about you."

"Why would they believe that?"

"He gave them half of it and promised the rest by the end of the year."

TenTen dropped her eyes to the ground. A parade that went on for seven days, including vendors, games, security, and a circus every night. "That had to be over millions."

"Billions probably."

"Why. Why would he do that?"

Lee resumed writing, mindlessly adding, "Because we are teammates, TenTen and despite the fact that you two argue and he may do things and say things we cannot always understand or agree with, he will protect you as best as he can."

TenTen let her head fall against his shoulder. She stared at Neji's back. Was that what he believed he was doing? Protecting her? Did he ever think for a moment that maybe she didn't need protecting? If they chose a path together, then maybe they could assist each other. That's what a partnership was. One hand helping the other. Why did he believe he had to tackle this burden all by himself? She could face the wrath of his clan. Give her the chance to prove herself and the Hyuugas would never know what hit them.

But TenTen didn't believe that's all it was. It wasn't just about protecting her. He was protecting himself as well. He was choosing to stay with the clan because the clan was the path that made the most sense. He didn't want to give it up for a girl.

But who said he had to give it up!

She wasn't asking him to leave the clan.

She wasn't asking for marriage.

She wasn't asking for all or nothing.

She simply wanted a piece of him.

What was so hard about that?

* * *

The closer they got to Konoha the worse her sadness became. The world they had created in Rain was drifting. It was become more and more like a fairytale, lost in a make believe dream. Had it been real? Had he ever touched her? Had he ever looked at her with desire in his eyes?

She couldn't remember anymore. It could very well had been a dream.

They made it to the Hokage's office and stood proudly in front of Kakashi.

He read the report with a lazy eye, making certain sounds at points, slipping it down to glance at TenTen and then resumed reading again. She got nervous at that point. Would he have something to say about her becoming a wanted felon in Rain? It was embarrassing and she hung her head to hide her shame.

After nearly ten minutes, Kakashi dropped the paper and smiled, "You did well."

Relief dropped their shoulders and they breathed out. "Not exactly perfect but I'll take into consideration who was in charge."

Lee turned his back, drowning in humiliation.

"Dismissed." He waved his hand. TenTen was the first one to the door. "Neji and TenTen remain." She hung her head as she stared at her exit. She had almost made it to freedom. She waited until everyone was out of the room. They gave her sympathetic glances but continued on nonetheless thankful they were not being called. TenTen took her stance beside Neji, with perhaps an obvious distance between them. He eyed them back and forth.

"TenTen, you are no longer able to take missions to Rain. Because of your carelessness you almost cost the entire team the mission. You will be reduced to D-missions for a year until you gain back my trust."

She felt her life stripped. Her mouth hung open, unable to speak. She hadn't even thought about punishment. She had been too wrapped in her own world to even think about it but he was right. She nearly screwed it up. TenTen nodded dumbly and bowed her head.

"Dismissed."

She bowed low, hoping to hide back her tears long enough to get out the door. She hurried out of the room, shutting the door tight and running down the hall.

Neji stared straight, as she nearly dismantled in front of them. Her emotions played over her face so vibrantly even Kakashi would be able to tell. But as usual she shared nothing and managed them behind a thick wall before leaving. He clenched his fists and spoke out of turn, "Hokage-sama, I am partially to blame."

Kakashi glanced at the report, "That's not what I received from this."

He hesitated. He had to find a way to explain this. "TenTen and I got into an argument moments before. It was unprofessional for us both."

"That excuses nothing. I want to talk about what you have done. This bargain that you made with Rain. It was unnecessary and extreme. Yet it kept your teammate safe and for that I cannot punish you for it. However we will not be assisting you with it."

"I will take care of it."

"The Hyuuga cannot be linked to this payment."

"I have my own funds."

"You don't have this kind of money. Even an inheritance will not reach that much."

"Then I must apply for every s-rank mission you have available, mustn't I?"

Kakashi tapped his cheek. "And TenTen, will she be helping?"

"She does not know of the bargain and I would be in your good graces, Hokage-sama if you did not share it."

He blew out through his mask. "I'm missing something." He decided, "But I don't care. Do what you have to, Neji-san. Just make it go away."

Neji bowed and spun on his foot.

"Report to me in the morning. I'll find you that mission."

When he stepped out of the Hokage's office he didn't know why he looked for TenTen. He thought perhaps she would have waited. Disappointed, he walked slow down the hall. Maybe it was better if there was no goodbye.

* * *

1 week Later

* * *

TenTen wiped the sweat from her brow. She didn't want to know how badly she smelt. She's been out in the sun all day, weeding and plowing crops for a couple too old to do it themselves anymore. She had spent nearly all week on the farm, helping them fix their tractors, rewire a fence, and find all their missing sheep. They needed more help then a week but she was not about to volunteer.

She slowed her steps as she past by the bookstore. Genzo stood outside sweeping dust off the front stoop. He waved in greeting and she walked up to him with a soft smile.

"I heard you gave up the shop." He began.

She shrugged, "Did some bad gambling."

He leaned against the broom, "Anything I did?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. Well." He sighed heavily, "Guess I'll see ya around."

TenTen pushed forward having nothing else to say. She didn't know why she decided to completely end things with Genzo. True they weren't really dating and she had nothing to feel guilty about but...maybe it had something to do with what Neji said because she knew he was right. Genzo would eventually bore her. Then again, compared to a Hyuuga, who would match up?

She cut through the marketplace to get through the Hokage's temple faster. The sun was setting and she wanted to meet up with Lee for dinner. TenTen slide to a stop upon spotting Neji, Hiashi, and Hinata walking the street. She sidestepped hiding behind a barrel of picnic umbrellas, hopping their mass outgrew her own. When she peaked around, she watched as the three of them continued on. Hiashi made a comment and Neji nodded. He looked well-dressed and pampered, just like he always managed. And though her heart beat wildly and her belly filled with that all too familiar yearning, she couldn't be seen like this. She was covered in dirt. Her bangs clung to her temple with sweat. She was pretty sure she smelled like manure.

There was nothing to say anyway. It would be an awkward situation, one she would much rather avoid. She turned around only for her foot to snag one of the umbrella ends and it knocked the entire barrel over, shattering the pleasant atmosphere of the market. All eyes turned to her as she hurriedly begun picking all of them up and hastily putting them back into place again but it wasn't an easy feat for they had to be properly balanced or they began to fall over again.

There was no quick getaway and by the time she finished and turned around, Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata were standing there to greet her.

Red faced and panting, TenTen bowed low in greeting, "Good Afternoon." She didn't rise again, unsure what the protocol was in the presence of a diplomat. Everytime she had seen him before he had always been too far away to talk too.

"Uncle, I believe you have met my genin teammate, TenTen."

TenTen looked up, catching Neji's smirk, and then she dropped her head down. Feeling stupid at that point, she straightened and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Nice to meet you, Hiashi-sama. Hinata-chan."

"Yes. I know of you. Though perhaps, we have caught you at a bad time. Hinata, let us give Neji a moment with his teammate. It was a pleasure, TenTen-san. Only a moment, Neji."

TenTen bowed her head, cursing her state of dress. What if that had been her one and only chance to get Hiashi to like her?

"Yes, Uncle."

There was a silence after that. She had nothing more to say, she didn't think there needed to be anything else. What's done was done. It was time to move on.

Neji began, looking after his uncle. "Do you know that feeling you get when you release a knife and you know you've missed your mark?" He turned his head back to her.

She stared at the ground and swallowed. Her hands fisting at her side, "But it's already too late to fix it, isn't it?"

It was silent again and TenTen wondered why she stayed. They were only stretching the wound further by lingering and yet, it was harder to walk away.

"I am making a mistake." Neji began boldly, "I am aware of that."

Her head shot up with knitted brows. The admittance broke her heart. He knew it was a mistake. Then why, why was he making it? He can fix it. All he has to do is take her in his arms and kiss her. She'll surrender. She'll forgive. She simply wanted to be with him.

"But the path I choose requires more discipline and sacrifice to ensure I reach my full potential."

It was a blow that she wasn't about to let go unmet, "And you're saying I can't help you reach your full potential? I've trained with you since we were twelve years old. The hours, the days, the years, I've put in to help you better yourself. Don't they count?"

He bowed his head but gave her no reply.

Even he knew his excuse was pathetic but he had nothing else to give her. Her back straightened. Her chest filled with pride. She had done all she could. She had fought the battle well. This wasn't a surrender. She wasn't giving up. She had simply lost to an opponent stronger than her. The clan ran deeper, it had roots into him that she couldn't reach. She could deal with a loss. A loss meant there was always a chance for a rematch.

"Goodbye, Neji."

TenTen didn't look back as she put one foot in front of the other, with more space stretching between them every passing second. Her anger pushed her forward but her own strength kept her from shedding tears. If he thought the clan was the one that can make him stronger, then the clan was going to have to find him another weapon's mistress. The clan was going to have to provide him with the care and love she had poured into him. The clan was going to have to provide him with years worth of training and hard work. Let the clan love him as she had. Let's see how much he can grow from the clan's dedication.

She would find her own way too. Somehow, someway. And if worse comes to worse, there's always pretend.

-The END.

* * *

What do you think? Sequel?


	13. Chapter 13

**Sneak Peek:**

Steadying her hands, TenTen took a deep breath.

And in those five seconds it took her to open the letter, memories of a time forgotten flew through her mind. A time when she was in love and blind. She can still make out his face, hear the way his breath sounded in her ear, feel the weight of his body. It was so short, their affair, she wasn't even sure it was real anymore. She remembered a room of glass full of fish and his smile. The first time they touched in the dark. The way he whispered her name and how she whispered his...Neji.

If it was a marriage announcement, it didn't matter anymore. Their affair was nothing but short lived. He had told her before it had even begun it would end. The Hyuuga Clan only accepts perfection and she was nowhere near their ideal candidate for a spouse. And it was in that moment Neji had made a choice. He chose the clan and since that day he has lived and breathed for the clan to become the best. Five years he dedicated his full focus and cut her out of his life completely. It was only logical that he marry. Wouldn't that be the last step in the Clan's warped guidebook?

TenTen had been waiting for this day. She was prepared for it. Wasn't she?

She opened the thick envelope, careful not to bend the edges. The premium glossy card stock designed in real gold lettering invited TenTen to...

 **Sequel to Land of Pretend is available: Reality**


End file.
